Blood and Fangs
by Cooper101
Summary: When vampires attack Camelot, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana escape, but they get into big trouble when they have to return to Camelot with Merlin as a vampire. Will Merlin control himself or kill everyone, just to taste fresh blood.
1. The attack

**Hey guys/girls. Here is the first chapter and all I can say is enjoy it.**

**Oh and please take into account that I am dyslexic, but don't let that put you off. Give me and my fic(s) and chance yah. Hope you enjoy, please review.**

* * *

They were everywhere. No one saw it coming, not even Morgana. Vampires had walked out of the fog like they were the gates of hell. It was a quiet day. Arthur shouted at Merlin, Gwen did her work; Morgana shouted at Uther, Uther shouted back and Gaius attended to Morgana's nightmares. It was just a normal day. Then nightfall came. The vampires had walked through the fog. The knights couldn't see, so the vampires easily ripped their necks open and feasted on their first prays of the night. They then made their way slowly towards the castle, going into people's houses as they went. The bells rang when they tried the pub. Someone had escaped and managed to get the message to the bell tower, but sadly, that person didn't live to be reworded. The vampires then walked towards the castle, seeking more food. More blood. Some kicked the door down and walked in; others scrambled up the castle walls and jumped on the knights, patrolling at the top.

Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, Merlin and Uther ran through the corridors, trying to get refuge in the main hall with the others.

Suddenly, a vampire jumped down from the ceiling and went for Morgana. She screamed. However, Arthur jumped in the way and sliced through the dead man's body. The vampire was still alive, but would be unconscious for some time.

"Honestly, Morgana, you're such a girl. Screaming as you die. Tut, tut." Morgana scowled and hit Arthur on the arm, instantly making him rub it.

"Arthur Pendragon you prat, you –" She did get to finish her sentence.

"Sire's." Everyone looked down the corridor to see Gaius. Merlin couldn't be more relived. His mentor (and father figure) was alive. He didn't get time to hug him. Uther spoke up.

"Gaius, there must be a way of destroying these bloody creatures."

"Lovely to see you're still alive to sire, and to answer your question, I only have limited information on these creatures, which are known as vampires."

"What, like the one Arthur thought lived under his bed when he was five." Morgana laughed. Merlin snapped his head up to listen. Arthur scared; he was so going to hold this agents him.

"Morgana!" Arthur whispered harshly.

"You though there was a Vampire under you bed." Merlin couldn't help but laugh. He suddenly forgot everything else and just laughed. Even Gwen was finding it hard not to.

"Merlin! You better now pray that the vampires get to you before I do!" Merlin just ignored Arthur and carried on laughing. When Merlin did stop laughing, Arthur walked at him and pinned him agents the wall and put his sword to his throat. Merlin calmed down a little, but was chuckling now.

"Enough, you two." Barked Uther. He then turned to Gaius, seeking advice. The question of what to do was not asked, but was in the air.

"Well sire, the creatures dislike garlic that is how I have managed to stay alive. If we could hold them here until sunrise, then they will burn in the sun light or run and hid." Uther shook his head, understanding for what had to be done. Even the safe were not safe. Vampires were everywhere in Camelot. IN Camelot.

"You boy." Uther said, to Gaius and Arthur's, horror pointing at Merlin. "Take Morgana and her maid and get them out of Camelot, do not return until sunrise. Do I make myself clear, boy?" Merlin's pale face became even paler. Look after Morgana and Gwen... More like Morgana and Gwen look after him. Without magic, Merlin could fight to protect his life, let alone two other lives as well. However, Merlin couldn't say no to the king... Well, he could, but he would be punished. Say no, it's easier. Say no, say no, say no.

"Yes sire. Cristal clear." Arthur was taken aback by Merlin's sudden braveness.

"Good. Now go!" Merlin nodded then led the girls down the corridor, running faster than they were before.

* * *

Merlin was doing a good job. Morgana and Gwen were still alive and as a bonus, so was he. And no magic what so ever.

They ran through the forest, dogging the trees as they went. They jumped down off a log and into a clearing.

When suddenly, a vampire jumped out of nowhere, at lightning speed, down onto Morgana, pinning her to the ground trying to bit her wrist.

She was screaming her head off, thinking it was the end. However, Merlin suddenly hit the blood-sucking creature over the head with a big, sharp piece of wood, knocking it unconscious.

"You alright?" Merlin said, holding his hand out t her. Morgana nodded shakily, taking Merlin's hand. He pulled her to her feet in under a second. Morgana never knew he was that strong. Gwen ran up to Morgana to check if she was all right. She was fine, just a bit shaken.

Suddenly, the vampire that Merlin knocked out jumped up off the ground. At lightning speed, it ran at Merlin, knocking both girls out of the way and pinned him to the tree.

What made Gwen scream was the fact that they vampires fangs were in Merlin's neck.

Whilst Merlin's blood was being drained out of him, he found it hard to breath. His vision was blurry. He knew the girls were watching he tried to tell them to run, but it just came out in a whimper. Suddenly, Morgana threw a rock at the back of the vampires head. The vampire snapped his head up to attention. He let go of Merlin and walked over towards the girls slowly. As the vampire let go of Merlin, Merlin fell to the ground with a thump.

Merlin looked up and saw that the vampire was going for Morgana and Gwen. He remembered what Uther wanted him to do. Get them out. Make sure there safe. Protect them. That was all he had to do. Protect. He wasn't going to fail at that if it was the last thing he did.

Merlin stood up. He put one blooded hand to the side of his head and the other stretched out in front of him, as if he was aiming to fire something at the vampire.

Merlin suddenly felt a surge of power build up inside him. He pushed all his anger, all his thoughts, everything at the vampire. Especially the pain. Suddenly, the vampire let out a scream of pain. He put his hands on his ears and screamed in some much pain, Merlin could feel it from where he was standing. The vampire soon dropped to the floor dead, and properly dead this time.

Merlin dropped his hands to his side. He suddenly realised that he was puffing for air. Merlin looked up from the dead vampire and looked at Gwen and Morgana. No one knew what had just happened, but he could tell that they were grateful or what he had just done. Merlin thought that what he did was something to do with his magic.

However, he was wrong.

Merlin suddenly let a horrifying scream of pain. He fell to the floor in which Morgana and Gwen were by his side in seconds. Merlin let out another scream of pain.

"What's happening to him?" Asked Morgana, hoping Gwen might know, thanks to her little knowledge on vampires. However, Morgana had some too, and she knew what was happening, she just wanted someone else to say it. However, all Gwen did was stare at her, knowing that she knew.

Merlin was turning into a vampire.

"Maybe Gaius could do something or..."

"Gaius!" Merlin screamed out. Obviously, he remembered his guardian.

"No Merlin, Gaius isn't here, just me and Gwen." Morgan said, trying to calm him down.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Morgana asked, holding Merlin down as he moved around viscously on the bare ground. Gwen shook her head.

"Just be there for him." Morgana couldn't believe this. She couldn't see Merlin killing someone and draining their blood. Never. However, Morgana remembered Merlin had said one.

'_Never say never.'_

Morgana watched in horror as Merlin rolled around, crying out in pain.

The pain was too much for Merlin. He knew that he should fight agents whatever was growing inside him. However, he was in so much pain, he wished he were dead...

Merlin stopped fighting.

... And his wish just came true.

Merlin fell into the blackness, with its sweet smell of blood.

Morgana and Gwen stayed with Merlin, whilst he fell into the darkness of a vampire. His former self, turning into nothing but a shadow of the shadow that he was becoming.

* * *

**Well that was hard to write. Took me sometime getting round to this, but I did it in the end.**

**Next chapter will be up a.s.a.I.c (As Soon As I Can).**

**Please review.**

**\|/**


	2. Turned

**Hey guys/girls. Hope you enjoyed the other chapter. Here is the second chapter, enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes.

She looked up to find herself in the forest. She looked around, still lying on the ground. She saw the beautiful sun, shinning threw the forest trees. She looked to her side. There was Gwen, still asleep. She looked... peaceful. Fast asleep and with no care in the world... That is until she wakes up, and then life comes rushing at you. Morgana knew that feeling. She had come to like it, thanks to her nightmares. She took in her surrounding again. The leaves were brown and crunchy when you stood on them; the sun was still rising so it was around six or seven in the morning. Morgana could hear the birds twittering, so it was around seven in the morning. She tasted the air. She could taste the steel air, cold and crisp, but warm and loving at the same time. Morgana could also smell smock dancing along the wind, and could see the remains of dust, moving slowly through the air. Morgana moved her hand. She could feel warm, crunchy leaves and some soft, grass-smelling grass, which was over powered by the leaves autumn smell, in her fingers.

Morgana started to move to get up. In doing so, she work up Guinevere. First, she stirred in her sleep then she opened her eyes.

"Good morning my lady... Em... What are we doing in a forest?" Morgana hadn't taken that into mind. She looked around. Yes, they were in a forest. However, what happened?

"Hang on, retrace. Wake up. Normal day. Nighttime. Vampires. Running. Forest. Merlin." Their eyes widened.

"Merlin!"

"Merlin where are you?"

"Nowhere. Why?" Both girls looked up. Merlin was crouching in a tree. He was in the shadowy part, or in a dark corner, since it was the morning there was barley any shadows.

Merlin jumped down from the tree, jumping from a high that would break your legs or a leg if you were lucky. When Merlin landed, a puff of air swirled the leaves and dust at his feet.

Morgana studied Merlin. A lot had changed.

Merlin's raven hair now looked and evil, nighttime, dark, shadow colour... in other words, very dark and black. His light blue eyes were now dark and mysterious. The kind of eyes that you could spend eternity searching in, and when you give up, you can't find your way out. To Morgana though, they seemed like eyes that could tear your soul in two, just by looking into them. Merlin's pale skin was just a bit paler. Morgana could also just make you that Merlin looked a lot stronger... He was! If you stared closely, enough you could make you that Merlin now had a more well built body that Arthur. Also knowing vampires, they have super strength, so Merlin differently looks strong, but he will be eighty–five hundred million times stronger. All of Merlin's clothes looked darker too. Overall, you were staring at the perfect vampire.

Morgana suddenly felt a chill go down her spin. He seemed so protective about himself all of a sudden. Might just be because he's a vampire now.

"Merlin, last night..."

"What about," he snapped. "I saved your lives, got bitten, saved you again, I turned and now I'm a vampire, accept me or don't accept me, end of story." Gwen and Morgana we taken aback by Merlin's sudden surge of attitude. They both hoped that it would be something that was just a passing stage in being a vampire. They both liked the old Merlin and desperately wanted him back.

"We... We..." Merlin ignored Gwen and looked up at the sky. He seemed interested by it... Almost.

"It's getting light. Uther wanted you two back by sunrise. We had better get moving, now that I'm a vampire, sunlight and I don't get on... Come on." Merlin barged his way though the two girls and walked in the direction of Camelot.

Morgana and Gwen looked at each other then at the direction that Merlin walked off in. The girls soon gave up on hope that he might come back and say 'you coming' with a bit grin on his face. They walked off, trying to keep up with his quick pace.

* * *

It took them around an hour to get back to Camelot. It would have been a bit quicker if it weren't daytime, because Merlin and sunlight don't get on. However, it was quicker with him being a vampire. Merlin now had very good senesces, so he could tell and navigate which way the castle was. They had walked in silence for most of it, but Morgana had said a phew things like: 'Merlin we only want to help', and 'Merlin we're going to help you whether you like it or not', and 'Merlin, please be yourself for just five minutes please', and 'Merlin! Wait up; we don't have super speed you know'. Merlin just walked in silence, right up until Morgana said:

"Merlin. Remember I'm going to tell Uther that you saved us." Merlin had stopped when she said this. He turned round, looking more like himself, but not exactly the same.

"Don't you bloody dare Morgana, he'll want to thank me and he might notice that I'm dead." Morgana and Gwen smiled.

"Don't worry Merlin, we'll help you out." Merlin smiled back. He was slowly acting more like himself again. His attitude must have just been a passing moment in becoming a vampire.

"Thanks." All it took was that single word to come out of Merlin's mouth and he was him again.

"No worries, oh and Merlin, be yourself. I'd die if you acted all vampire around Uther." Merlin laughed as Morgana walked ahead. He stopped and looked up.

"Morgana." He called after her, annoyed. Gwen smiled. Merlin was almost himself again.

* * *

The three walked into Camelot. A lot had changed. Houses were destroyed, the castle look like a ruin. Knights were throwing the dead onto a bonfire. The place looked dreadful; the three had never seen such a horrible sight.

People were hurrying around, doing what they could for themselves and others.

Morgana, Guinevere and Merlin walked towards the castle. The guards had already seen them and had told the king.

Uther walked at a quick pace toward the courtyard. He needed to know if his ward was safe. Arthur jogged to keep up with his father. Arthur knew that Uther loved Morgana like a daughter, but he was taking it a bit fare. Asking Merlin to get her out of Camelot, Arthur though his father had lost his mind.

They walked into the courtyard, just as Gwen, Morgana and Merlin came into sight.

"Morgana!" Uther shouted. He started to run towards her. Morgana looked and started to run towards Uther, for once glade to see him.

When the two reached each other, Uther brought Morgana into hug. Morgana rapped her arms around him a cuddled into his shoulder. Gwen and Merlin walked side by side towards the two, as Arthur walked towards them too.

Arthur coughed uneasily.

"Good to see that you two are alive." Arthur said to Gwen and Merlin. Had he noticed Merlin?

"Eeerrr, yah, you too." Merlin said, trying to make his voice sound as normal as he could. Merlin's voice seemed to have gotten a bit deeper since he was bitten.

"Boy... I mean, Merlin. I would like to thank you for taking care for my ward. You did an all right job. I guess I underestimated you. Can you forgive me?" Merlin smiled his goofy grin.

"Yes sire." Almost seemed like he wasn't a vampire.

Uther took Morgana in and Gwen walked off with her mistress. Arthur walked off to help some knights with something and Merlin was left alone in the middle of the yard.

Merlin looked around and took in his senesce.

Smell: Smoke and dead. Dried up blood.

Sight: Dead, pain, blood.

Hear: Crying, pain, loss, blood.

Taste: Smoky air and blood.

Feel: Nothing.

Merlin opened his eyes. He hadn't realised that he had closed them. He too in a deep breath of air and walked off to go see if Gaius was still alive.

Merlin walked towards his chambers. He saw some people walking the other way. Gaius was still alive, which was good. Merlin quickened his pace. He turned into his chambers to see Gaius tending to someone.

"Hey Gaius." Merlin said, stepping out of the shadows of the door. Gaius looked up and looked relived in seconds.

"Merlin." Gaius forgot about the person he was tending too and walked, quickly, towards Merlin. He brought Merlin into a hug. Merlin suddenly tensed up and sniffed Gaius.

Blood.

Merlin let go of Gaius.

"What's up my boy?" Gaius asked.

"Nothing. I might just be getting a cold from spending the night in the woods." Merlin gave Gaius a (fake) reassuring smile. Gaius smiled back and went back to tending the person he was tending to a moment ago.

Merlin smiled and walked up to his room. He sat down on his bed and looked at the closed window.

He was glad it was closed.

Merlin lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was now a vampire.

He had eternity to do whatever he please.

This was going to be a bull of a ride and a half.

* * *

**Well? Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up a.s.a.I.c (As Soon As I Can).**

**Please review.**

**\|/**


	3. Feeding

**Hey all. Hope you have been enjoying the other chapters, here is chapter three, enjoy **

* * *

Merlin didn't sleep that night. Now that he was a vampire, he couldn't. He didn't need to. Uther would thrown a feast to celebrate, but there wasn't enough food and too much to do, so he didn't have one, but it was put aside until a later date, which bored Merlin even more.

Merlin had been laying there for four hours, thinking, just thinking about what he was going to with his (non)life. He could whatever he pleases. Take over a town or castle, go to other countries, be a ruler or be a secret knight or the night. However, first things first.

Feeding.

Merlin sat up. He looked over at the window. He got up and walked over to it. He opened the shutters and looked out at Camelot. It all looked so peaceful, and not a vampire in sight (apart from him). Merlin suddenly, snapped his head up to face the moon. Merlin suddenly drew his fangs, his eyes turning red. He jumped up onto the ledge of the window. Merlin snapped his head in every direction, as if he was looking for something.

Which he was.

Merlin looked at the ground below him. It was around a hundred-foot drop. Merlin just eyed the ground with his bulging red eyes and jumped...

Merlin landed on the ground as if he had only jumped off a log. He then scanned the ground around him. He then ran off at lightning speed, towards the forest.

Merlin ran through the forest, dogging every single tree. He was quickly coming to a clearing. Merlin looked ahead and saw that it was a giant drop into the area and was an extremely long jump to the other side. Merlin quickened his speed and jumped off the log...

Time seemed to slow down. Merlin jumped off the log and was flying through the air towards the other side of the clearing. The area around Merlin was lit by the moonlight. Merlin was easy to see in the light. Merlin quickly came to the other side. When he landed, a puff of dust from off the ground swirled in the air. He then, instantaneously, ran off in the direction of the farm.

* * *

Mr Salyle was a short man. He was fat with a bulled head and a short temper. Mr Salyle only loved money. Money was the old goat's life and without it, he would kill himself. The way he got his money was by his sheep. He would sell their fur, sell their milk, sell them as food, sell parts of their body, sell their babies and sell the poo. If someone wanted a sheep's brain, he would kill the sheep, take the brains, give it to the person there and then, and make some money with the rest of it.

Mr Salyle went to bed at nine o'clock sharp. He was a heavy sleeper, so it would take a more than an earthquake to wake him up.

That was why when his sheep cried out for help, he did not come.

Merlin slowly crept up on the sheep in the long grass, not making a sound. Not even breathing.

He then went for the kill.

Merlin ran at unimaginable speed towards the biggest sheep. He grabbed it by the back, digging his sharp nails into the animal, and put his other hand under its chin, suffocating it as he dug his fangs into it.

Merlin, with his fangs, had ripped the sheep's neck open, and kept putting his fangs deeper and deeper into the animal's neck, searching for more fresh blood. The sheep's eyes went wide and white was horror, if sheep could talk or shout out of help then this sheep couldn't. The pain was unbearable, just like when Merlin had turned. Screaming out in horrible pain that swam in his blood, picking up speed every second, changing his blood, changing his DNA.

Changing him.

The sheep felt the same, like it was being turned. However, it wasn't. It wouldn't live, even if Merlin let go and let it with some blood left in it.

Merlin just kept on sucking.

Wanting more and more of what was inside the animal.

Then suddenly, there was no more. Merlin dropped the animal on the floor. It's eyes widen in fear, and skin whiter than it was before. The other sheep screamed and tried to run, but it was not good. Merlin was faster. He pounced on another one. Sheep were screaming, but no one would come. The farmer was fast asleep and there was no around for at least a mile in every direction.

Merlin had finished another sheep, blood dripping from his mouth. He looked around then at himself. His top was covered in blood and so was his mouth and chin. Like a baby with its food.

Merlin sniffed the air. He could smell blood. Human blood. The farms blood. Mr Salyle's blood.

Merlin looked towards the house.

He then hissed and ran off.

He had eaten and that was that. He needed to control himself... He was doing well. Just needed to stop himself from biting a human and he'd be fine.

* * *

Merlin had been lying on his bed for around two hours. He had come back from feeding and cleaned his clothes, washed himself, dried his clothes, got dressed and lied back down on his bed, all without making a sound and wakening Gaius.

It was funny when he thought about it. When he was out there, drinking blood, he felt alive. He felt free and like that was him, what he was meant to be.

It was around six in the morning. Merlin couldn't lye there no more. He got up and fixed himself some breakfast. As a vampire, Merlin did not need to eat... Just drink blood. However, Merlin liked the taste of food and gaining weight was not a problem, since one: he wouldn't and two: with the running he does, he would gain anything, even if he did gain weight.

Merlin had some food and then made Gaius some with a note. He then left to get Arthur's breakfast and do whatever he needed him to do.

Almost seemed like a normal day... Almost.

* * *

Merlin walked along the corridor at a quick pace. It was almost seven and Arthur would be walking up soon. If he timed it right, then he could walk through the door just as he wakes up.

Merlin opened the door and walked in. He was too good. Arthur had just woken up.

"Merlin? What are you doing here? Bit early for you isn't it?"

"Yes Arthur, but I couldn't sleep. The vampire attack kept flashing in my mind. I stayed awake all night in case they came back." Quick on his feet and quick in his head. Being a vampire was beginning to have an upside. However, Arthur studied him closely. Was he going to notice his well-built body? Or the fact that his skin was paler?

"You seem tired Merlin. You look like the dead." Merlin smiled evilly and mysteriously, staying in the shadows with Arthur's platter of food. If you knew that Merlin was a vampire, then you would have noticed the changes, but if you didn't, then he just seemed like the weird Merlin that he was.

"I fine sire. I have your breakfast here. I'll put it on the table." Merlin walked forward into the light. He felt fine. His stomach just felt a bit uneasy, and he knew that it would get worse if he stayed in the sun too long.

"Oh, well, thank you. Oh, Morgana said that she wanted to see this morning. No idea why." Merlin snapped his head up.

"When did she ask?" Merlin asked the question seriously and darkly. He needed to know.

"Last night. She woke me up at two in the morning. Don't know what you did, but she didn't like it." Two in the morning. That's when he went out to feed. He needed to get to her and fast.

"Thank you sire. I'll go now. You know what she's like." Merlin didn't wait for an answer. He got up and walked towards the door.

"Yes. I do. Good luck, you'll need it." The door slammed shut when he finished his sentence.

Arthur frowned and got out of bed. He knew there was something different about Merlin. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He looked like the dead and the room suddenly went cold when he entered it. He also acted a bit mysterious. Like he was a shift in the shadows, rather than a human being. Arthur could also swear that Merlin's eye looked different. Like he was staring into your very soul, and just waiting for you to say or do the wrong thing and tear your soul in two, like it was a piece of paper. However, with Arthur being a prat, he just shrugged it off and got dressed.

* * *

Merlin walked quickly towards Morgana's chambers. Now the Merlin was a vampire he went everywhere quickly.

He walked up the stairs to Morgana's chambers and knocked on the door. Gwen came to the door and Merlin just walked in, ignoring Gwen, searching for Morgana.

"Merlin," she said, getting out of her chair and walking towards him. She was still wearing her nightdress. It was long and white made with the finish silk in the whole of England. She looked beautiful with her long black hair down past her shoulders.

"Merlin we needed to talk." Merlin stiffened up. Both girls had something to say and he was suddenly uncomfortable with being the only man in the room.

"What about?" He asked. His voice cutting through the room like a knife. Morgana lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, Merlin. I saw you going off into the wood last night and a farm, Mr Salyle, has come to tell Uther that two of his sheep have been suck dry of their blood. Does this ring any bells Merlin?" Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but not sound had come out. He had been caught out and that was it. He had nothing to say in his defence, nothing to say at all.

"Yes Morgana it does. I did go out. I did drink blood from two sheep and I came back without killing a human. End of story. Any questions?" Merlin could deny anything. So he just said the truth. Both girls stared at him in shock. They weren't expecting Merlin to behave like that. They looked at one another, trying to think of what to say. Gwen then spoke.

"Merlin. We're angry that you drank blood. However, you basically stole those sheep. Here's the deal. We'll buy you food and leave it by my house. Please take it away though. I don't want to hear it scream." Merlin nodded to say he understood and also for her to carry on. Morgana took on from there.

"And from now on you don't do anything to do with vampires without telling one of us. Now. We needed to know what you can do. Meet us in the woods tonight at midnight." Merlin nodded then left.

Everything was good.

What to do with his (non)life? That could wait. For now, he wanted to know what his powers were...

* * *

**Well? You going to tell me what you think or not? Please do, reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy... Hang on... Note to self: Don't read reviews right after food, result could involve food being on the floor. Anyway, please review, next chapter will be up a.s.a.I.c (As Soon As I Can).**

**Please review**

**\|/**


	4. Powers

**Hey guys/girls. Hope you've been enjoying the other chapters. Here is chapter 4. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin slowly walked towards the area that Morgana and Gwen where. He didn't know where they were but he could smell them. Fresh, girlish blood. Merlin stiffened up again and sniffed the air stiffly. He then gained control of himself again and carried on walking. He soon came to a clearing like the one last night, but not in a ditch.

He walked through the bushes towards Morgana and Gwen.

Morgana ad her hair down and was wearing her nightdress with a cloak on. Her hair looked beautiful in the moonlight her pale skin reflecting it. She was sitting down on a long tree and was reading a book. Merlin could see that it was something about vampires. Gwen was wearing her purple dress. Her skin was lighter than normal in the moonlight. Her eyes were noticeable for miles in the beautiful light of the moon. She was standing up playing with her thumbs. She looked incredible nervosa.

"Alright ladies," Merlin said, making them notice him. Merlin now didn't make a single sound when he walked. You couldn't hear his breathing, you couldn't hear him walking, and you couldn't hear a heartbeat. Morgana looked up from her book. She smiled then turned the page in her book, without looking.

"Merlin. I and Gwen have done some research and we might want to work on you powers." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Powers." He repeated, very interested. Morgan smiled even more.

"Yes Merlin powers. You know. Telepathy, shape-shifting, night vision, super strength, super speed, flight, healing and... magic." _Magic._ That must be how the vampires made the fog. Merlin nodded.

"Alright. What's first?" Morgana looked at Gwen then back at him.

"Let's start with the easy one. Night vision. It says: _How to test: Have a friend put items in a safe test area (either outside in a place away from traffic or in doors where you will not be disturbed). Check your night vision by going to the test area at night and note which objects you see first. For perfect test conditions, the area should be poorly lit but safe for your human friend." _Morgana finished and Merlin took that into note. Merlin was about to ask how they were going to do that, when Morgana spoke first.

"We set some objects up over there. Go see what you see." Merlin nodded then walked over towards the area where the pointed to.

Merlin walked towards the area. He saw instantly why they chose this area. It was pitch black. The trees covered everywhere, it was like a cage that held the dead... handy that he his dead. Merlin spun around.

_A book..._

A book was the first object he saw. He looked around again. He walked towards a giant tree. He looked down. He could see something in the roots.

_A bottle..._

Second. Morgana didn't say how many objects there was, so he would just have to keep looking. He looked round then up. He saw something hanging from a branch on the tree.

_A ribbon..._

Merlin smiled. He knew Morgana and so he knew that was it. He looked around. Morgana hadn't told him the really object to look out for.

The way out of the death cage.

He turned round and smiled. They way out. He walked forward and came out to face the moonlight. Morgana looked up from her book.

"Well?"

"I first saw the book, then the bottle, then the ribbon and the found the way out." Gwen and Morgana smiled he had done well.

"Congratulations Merlin. You have the gift of night vision." Gwen smiled at him. It was first time she spoke since he had showed up.

"Thank you Gwen." He looked up at Morgana. "What's next?" Morgana smiled.

"Telepathy. Telepathy: _How to test: Focus on a willing friend, mentally project a simply statement or word, and ask them to repeat it back, you're telepathic. If not, try the exercise with a more psychically sensitive friend. You may also find that you're able to listen in on other people's thoughts." _Merlin frowned. That was differently harder than night vision, but it had to be tested. Merlin nodded.

"So, who's my helper?" Morgana looked past Merlin and towards Gwen. Merlin turned round. He nodded at her to say that he was going to try it. Gwen nodded back.

Merlin got ready then started to push is thoughts. He started with something easy.

_Camelot..._

He pushed it harder, staring into Gwen's eyes.

_Camelot... Camelot... Camelot... Camelot..._

He pushed harder..., harder..., and harder.

_Camelot, Camelot, Camelot!_

_Camelot..._

Merlin stopped pushing. He had done it. Gwen took a deep breath. He only now noticed that Gwen hadn't been breathing. Morgana got up ran over to her. She put a hand on her back to help her breath.

"Sorry." Was all that Merlin said.

"It wasn't your fault." Morgana said.

"What's next?" Morgana picked up her book.

"Healing. _Healing: How to test: You never bruise or catch a cold. In fact, despite the lack of tan, you're in perfect health. Test you regenerative abilities with a simple paper cut. How quickly do you heal?" _Merlin looked around. He saw a sharp stone and picked it up. He sliced it over his finger. He winced at the pain. He dropped the stone. Slowly the cut disappeared.

"Now?" He asked, waiting to be told what was next.

"Super strength." Merlin smiled and looked at the tree on the ground. He slowly walked over to it. He pushed both hands underneath it. He then began to lift it. He felt every muscle in his body work. He slowly lifted it a foot of the ground. Then to his knee, then hip, the cheats and then above his head. Merlin strange, but it was the first time he had done this so he thought it was normal.

"This good enough of ya?" He asked, dropping it as soon as he finished his sentence.

Morgana nodded.

"Yep." She couldn't believe what she just saw, but she would have to get use to it.

"Let's see if you can shape-shift." Morgana said, picking up her book. "_Shape-shifting: How to test: Imagine your favourite animal. Visualise how the world looks through its eyes, how it feels to inhabit its body and move. If you feel your body begin to change, you've got the power of shape-shift!" _Merlin was thinking how stupid the person must have been to write this book. However, it was working, so he let it be.

Merlin got right too it. He imagined the world through its eyes. Black... black and white... Its body moves in a movement like no other animal... each one of them moves differently... never scared, fearless... caring and protective... playful as young ones... cute as young one... blue eyes when young that turn brown or gold as they grow... meat eaters, hunting in packs... in a group... as a family...

Merlin's stomach didn't feel so good, like it was shrinking. He felt hot, he was sure he was sweating. He felt his noise twitch and... Grow? Merlin fell to the ground growling. His whole body was changing and it hurt. He rolled around in pain. He could hear Gwen and Morgana saying things to him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Merlin could feel his DNA changing, like when he turned. He closed his eyes and then snapped them open again.

The pain was gone and the world was black and white.

Morgana and Gwen got up looked at Merlin. What they saw was not a vampire, but a wolf... cub.

_What happened...? _Merlin thought. He looked up at the girls. _Did it work...? Am I a wolf? _Merlin looked at himself. _Damn it!_ He screamed in his head. _Not fair. I must have thought about wolf cubs too much, bugger! _He looked up and Gwen and Morgana and whimpered.

"Aaaww, he's adorable." Morgana said, going to pick him up. _What? No! Not adorable, viscous, viscous! No, wait, NO! Put me down!_ Merlin tried to growl, but it sound like a whimper, which didn't help.

"Aaaww, little Merlin scared? Don't worry, I won't drop you." Morgana held him closer to her chest, making a cradle with her arms._ Morgana put me down or I swear I'll bite you. _Morgana picked up is paw and started to play with it.

_That's it. _Merlin bit into Morgana's arm.

"Ow!" She said, dropping Merlin. Merlin hit the floor in his human form, not sure, how he changed back, but was glad he didn't hit the floor as a wolf cub. Merlin got to hit feet and turned to face Morgana. Without warning, Morgana slapped Merlin round the face so hard, he fell to the floor.

"Vampire or no vampire, wolf or no wolf, never ever bite me again. Got it?" Merlin nodded, getting up and rubbing his cheek.

"Now what?" Morgana smiled.

"Flight."

* * *

Arthur awoke. He looked outside. It looked like it was somewhere between four and five in the morning. He rubbed his. He was tiered. The vampire attack had left him weaker than normal. He got out of bed and went to look out the window, moonlight spilling onto his bare chest. The courtyard was empty. He looked out on Camelot. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet. Arthur knew he was being stupid, but he had a feeling that a vampire was near. He knew that it was just a stupid feeling. He shook his head. It must be something to do with the attack, just a feeling that you couldn't do more.

Arthur shrugged the feeling off, walked over to the table, and took an apple. He jumped on the bed and started to eat.

The vampires weren't coming back and weren't in Camelot, so there was nothing to worry about.

Right?

* * *

Merlin had been above the ground for nearly five minutes now. It had taken them awhile to get Merlin an inch off the ground, but it was worth it. Merlin was now three feet off the ground and Morgana had been counting. Merlin had too, but he did his faster than Morgana.

Merlin had his face scudded up in concentration. It was extremely hard to fly. Merlin was just levitating, but it was good for practice.

"Merlin you can come down now." Merlin fell to the floor. He sniffed the air and then just lay there. He then got up. Gwen had gone home because she had something to do, but Merlin didn't care. He had the power of telepathy, shape-shifting, magic, night vision, strength, flight and healing. Just needed to test one more.

"So, I take it I have to do super speed now?" Morgana smiled then nodded.

"I'm how sure how I'll be to tell, but I'm sure I'll think of something." Merlin smiled.

"I think I know a way." Morgana frown.

Then, without warning Merlin ran forward, grabbed Morgana's arm, swung her round, threw her onto his back like she was having a piggy back and ran off, nothing but a cloud of dust left behind.

Merlin ran dogging every tree he past. Morgana opened her eyes after a minute. She looked around. Everything was blur with the speed Merlin was running at. He came to a rock. He jumped on it the off it.

Merlin flew through the air and landed in a puff of dust, then ran off again. He ran towards Camelot.

He climbed over the wall and through the town. He came to the castle. He flew up it and with magic opened Morgana's chambers window.

He placed Morgana on her bed then jumped out the window and closed it behind him.

Morgana frowned, then saw the note he left. She picked it up and began to read.

_Same time same place?_

Morgana smiled. She put it down and got into bed. She would never forget that one experience.

However, little did they know that all the time and figure was watching. Watching closely and carefully. The figure looked at Morgana's window. He grinned and then ran off at a faster speed than Merlin.

For the hooded figure, everything was going to plan.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Review? Come on, even "I read your story and thought it was rubbish" will do. Please review, next chapter will be up a.s.a.I.c (As Soon As I Can).**


	5. Druids and vampires

**Hey all. Hope you've enjoyed the other chapters. I know that this chapter is short, but it must be written and read. Here's the next one, chapter five, enjoy.**

* * *

The hooded figure walked at a quick pace towards the temple. It was five kingdoms away from Camelot up in Scotland in the mountains. However, this man had run at the speed of light, so it was no time at all for him. He walked through the rain and up the steps into the old building.

Inside, the building big and long. It was red and yellow, with old drawings of... druid stuff. The vampire had never really understood magic. He could do it, but he never got it. Why do you need it when you have better powers.

The vampire walked up to the twelve other hooded figures that were praying at the end or the long hall. The druids were praying saying chanting some wired words. The vampire walked up to the druid in the middle. The vampire coughed to make his present noticed. The middle druid stopped speaking. He looked up at the wall then got to his feet, his back still to the vampire.

"Well?" Asked the druid, wanting an update on the problem that was at hand.

"The boy has great powers. Both magic and as a vampire. He is stronger than you said he was." Said the vampire. The druid smiled. One of his teeth was longer than the rest and went over his lip. It was his sharpest tooth. He turned round to face the vampire, his blue eyes instantly digging into the vampire's soul... or what's left of it.

"And, may I ask, do you know that he is stronger than I said?" The vampire shifted on the spot.

"It's a talent." Was his only reply, but who could blame him, because, it was true.

"Well, anything else? Maybe something that is actuary useful!" The druid shouted. He had started calm, but got angry as he went. The vampire smiled underneath the hood. He had something useful. He had been in this business for almost a thousand years, and he always bagged his vampire.

"Yes. I do have something useful. No one knows about the boy, but the Lady Morgana and her maid, Guinevere." The druid was about to speak. However, the vampire carried on. "He also has no idea what he really is and is trying to fight it -"

"And that is good how?" Asked the druid. He was getting impatient. The vampire smiled evilly.

"You shouldn't fight it. You should work with it. Not let it control you and not fight it. Work with it. He needs a sire to guide him. Not some pathetic, girly breather!" He spat the last bit as if it was unbearable. However, to him, the words were. The vampire calmed down.

"A sire?" The druid asked. He knew so much about vampires, but he had not read anything about sires. Nor Emrys being turned into a vampire.

"Yes. The vampire who turns you has full responsibility for that person. However, Emrys sire is dead. He killed him."

"I see." The druid stroked his chin. Thinks were getting interesting. "Could he change his destroy?" The vampire raised his eyebrow.

"What, like kill Arthur? Well, yah, maybe."

"Then stop him! Tame him, teach him or... or turn him back somehow, Emrys is not meant to be vampire! Now go!" The druid screamed in rage. The vampire only nodded and left, he didn't want a fight on someone else's turf.

The vampire walked out of the temple and into the rain. He looked up at the sky. Everywhere was just cloud. The storm would be upon Camelot that night. He smiled. Uther was holding a feast. He'll do his job then. The vampire felt sorry for young Emrys. The vampire had never felt sorry for any before, not since he was turned. He tried to push the feeling down, but it kept creeping back up. He then decided on what he would do.

He would show Camelot what Emrys is.

* * *

**Oh no, what's the vampire going to do? Who is he? Who's the druid? Stay tuned to find out. Next chapter may be a while.**

**Please review.**

**\|/**


	6. Unwanted guest

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews. I'll make this quick. Thank you all for reviewing, waiting and everything else that you've done. Here's chapter six, enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin was bored. Everyone was over the vampire attack and was now celebrating. Uther through a feast. Merlin couldn't be more bored. He had been trying not to kill someone for the last two hours now. He stiffened up and sniffed the air. He always felt better after doing that. He looked to his left. Morgana was wearing a beautiful velvet red dress, which made her hair look even blacker than normal. Gwen was by her side in a yellow dress. Gwen never made herself look good, she said she didn't really have much time. However, he knew that she didn't want to attract any boys because of Arthur. Merlin looked around. It wasn't much. People were drinking and chatting, laughing and eating. Merlin knew that now that he was dead and still a servant, he didn't really belong at a celebration like this. Merlin wished he could get out of there... and quick. The air was dry and smelt of... wine. He knew that he had to stay. He had no idea why, he just had a feeling.

That was soon proved right.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck somewhere outside. The crowed of people gasped. Uther didn't get a chance to tell them to calm down. With no warning, a vampire appeared in the room. The doors were spread open wide, so he must have run in.

"Guards!" Uther barked. He wanted the vampire out of the room quicker than it got into it. However, if Uther thought that it was just going to kill over and give up – he got another thing coming.

The vampire did the same move Merlin had done in forest that night he was turned. He put one hand to his head and the other stretched out in front of him, pointing at the guards that were running towards him, with their swords held high. As soon as the vampire had got into that position, the knights fell to the floor, screaming in agony. They then collapsed to the floor – dead.

The vampire let his hands drop to his side. Merlin had no idea what power that move came under. Maybe magic... or Telepathy. Who cared, it was dead cool, and he was dead and the dead (from what Merlin had seen) is cool. Does that make him cool? Hang on, a vampire just killed five knights and he was thinking if he was cool or not? God he needed to get a life... That would be a bit hard since he was dead, but he would think of something.

Anyway, (back to the matter at hand,) the vampire had turned to Uther.

"I don't enjoy killing the breathing, so I suggest that you don't do that again." The vampire spoke very calmly. Merlin sensed a lot in this vampire. Like it wanted him to know him. He got that the vampire disliked the living, but he was telling the truth that he didn't want to kill them. The bigger question was, why is he here?

"What do you want foul demon?" Uther spat the words.

_Charming. Charming and nice. _Merlin thought.

_Be quiet! Other people could hear. _Merlin tried not to show his surprised face.

_Morgana?_

_No, father Christmas. Yes me you idiot!_ Merlin (in his head) rolled his eyes.

_Are you sure, you're not Arthur's sister instead of his stepsister? _Morgana didn't reply. The vampire seemed to be listening. Like he was looking for him. For Merlin.

"I thought you'd like to know that you have a vampire right under your noise, but since I'm a 'foul demon' you wouldn't be interested in me telling you who it is now, would you?" The vampire seemed calm, very calm, and too calm for Merlin's likings.

"If you've come to speak and not kill then I suggest you say what you want to say and quick." Uther bellowed to everyone. The vampire smiled. It was now that Merlin took in what the vampire was wearing.

The vampire was wearing a black cloak, which covered almost all of him. Merlin noted down his boots. Rich, black leather, fancier than Arthur's or Uther's. The vampire took his hood off.

The vampire was a white man that looked around his late twenties, early thirties. How old he really was, Merlin couldn't tell. He had short black hair that had a flat top hairstyle. He had a nice looking jawbone and brown, crystal, soul-ripping, hell-hated eyes. Merlin had come to learn that eyes were everything about a vampire. Life, nonlife, past, future, personality, everything.

The vampire grinned evilly.

"Well then, I take it you have no idea what I'm talking about." The vampire spoke with a posh, English accent.

"Course not you foul –"

"Demon? Yes, yes we've heard you say that already it gets boring the second time round." What the eyes didn't say was that this man was rude. However, he was telling Uther to shut up, so Merlin didn't have any complaints.

"Well, considering you don't know and I do, you might want to be nice to me. Right well, let's start with the obvious. Your ward." Mutters and gasps ran round the room like children spreading gossip. Morgana had stiffened in her chair, face going paler.

"What. What has Morgana got to do with this?" Uther asked, trying not to lose his temper.

"Oh, nothing," the vampire said, looking around as if he was welcome. "Just hiding your vampire." More gasps and word flew round the room. Merlin just stayed quiet. He even glanced at Gaius nervously to make sure he didn't get suspicious. The vampire smiled a smile that no one saw, then, carried on.

"Haven't you noticed? Course not. You're too old and blinded." He spun on his heel, putting his hands in his trouser pockets. The trousers that Merlin still couldn't see, because of the vampire's cloak. "The lot of ya!" He shouted at everyone.

"Hurry and speak man!" Uther spat. He was losing his patients. Merlin knew how Uther felt. He wanted this man to hurry and say who it was, if it wasn't him. The vampire turned round to face Uther. He then carried on.

"Well, she's been researching vampires quite a lot. Almost as if, she needs to know. However, no, it's not her. Sadly, I would have loved to hear what you would do. Also, her maid has been buying a lot of sheep lately." Gasps went round the room again. It was only then did Merlin notice how boring and strait forward the court was. All they did was meet up, chat about Camelot, spread the gossip, have a drink then bog off home to do whatever. It was a do-the-same-thing-everyday thing with Camelot. Work, earn money, say hello, spread the gossip, eat, deal with problems and go to bed. Apart from trying to stay alive from a sorcerer, Camelot with like everywhere else. Now that Merlin was dead and got powers, he could see the world (and people) for what it (and they) is (are). Merlin came back from his little land and focused on the vampire. He seemed to have blocked him off now. Earlier he wanted Merlin to read him, but now, now he didn't want anything to do with him.

"However, it's neither of them. They're just helping hide it." More gasps. Merlin was getting sick of this. Sooner or later he would just shout out that he was the vampire. Maybe that was his plan. Maybe he didn't know who it was, but knew that there is a vampire in Camelot. Merlin had to keep his cool. Not lose it at this stupid, rude, cocky, smarter... faster... stronger... powerful... and more experienced vampire... Maybe he should just shut up unless he wants a beating.

"Oh, please, we are not hiding a vampire." Morgana protested. However, no one listened to her. Everyone's eye were on what the vampire was about to say.

"So, who wants to know who the vampire is? Hhhm? Who?" He spun round and stared at every single person within three seconds. He turned back to Uther.

"Even you've been quiet Uther. Problem? Having a hard time that a 'foul demon' is helping you? Or more that I'm right –"

"You have shown me no solid proof." Uther glared back. This vampire was getting on his nerves as, just as much as he was getting on Merlin's. The vampire raised an eyebrow.

"You want solid proof, I'll give you solid proof." The vampire turned to leave. After that, everything happened all at once.

The vampire had drawn a dagger. He had drawn it and spun round, he instantaneously threw it at Morgana. No one had seen it coming. The vampire had thrown the dagger at a super speed that no one could have seen. To everyone else, he was turning to leave and then in a second of a second, he was facing Morgana with a dagger in her hart. However, Merlin saw it. He saw it all before it even happened, it must be a vampire thing, but he had to save her, vampire or not, he had too. Merlin could never just stand still and watch someone die, friend or foe. Sometimes he had too, and others, he acted without thinking. Like now. Before Merlin register what he was doing, he had run over in front of Morgana and the table and had caught the dagger in his hands.

Gasps went round the room again. Merlin was quickly getting sick of it. Yes, he's a vampire, THE vampire, a vampire that just saved the Lady Morgana, get over it.

"You wanted solid proof, then there's your solid proof." Said the vampire, not looking pleased with what he had just done. For the first time since he entered the hall, he was acutely being serious. Uther glanced at Morgana. Morgana gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, you mean that vampire. You could have been a bit more obvious on who you meant." Morgana smiled up and Uther, nervously. Her smiled soon faded, when Uther gave her a very grim look of anger, disappointment, disgust and shock. Merlin felt sorry for Morgana. That was acutely the first time since he had been turned, that he felt an emotion.

"No way. This has to been a trick, Merlin can't –" Arthur was cut off by Merlin taking off his neckerchief to reveal two, horrifying red dots on his neck, that had a small scar running towards the dots.

"You're a vampire." Arthur spoke the word with such shock, you would have thought he would faint with disbelief. Merlin lowered his hands. He parted them, the dagger in his right hand, holding it by the blade.

"Right, well, I better be off. My work here is kind of done. Keep the dagger, you never know, you might need it." The vampire then ran off, a puff of air making women's dresses fly up, but sadly for some men, not very much.

"Everyone, out." Uther said as calmly as he could. "Apart from Arthur, Gaius, Guinevere, Morgana and you boy." He said, giving Merlin a death glare. Merlin returned it.

Everyone left, gossiping as they went. Everyone in Camelot would know by tomorrow morning abut tonight. Everyone was soon gone. The hall was deadly quiet.

Then, Uther spoke again.

* * *

**I'm doing well with this (I think). Tell me what you think, like, dislike and what you don't understand (what's happened in the last chapters).**

**Please review.**

**\|/**


	7. Nothing to be said

**Hey all! How's it going? Thanks for the reviews so far. Please remember that I'm dyslexic.**

**Here's chapter six, enjoy!**

* * *

Then, Uther spoke again.

"Who wishes to start?" He asked, still surprisingly calm. The tension in the room had clearly gotten a lot higher.

"I wish to start," said Arthur, clearly looking annoyed. Merlin was somewhat glad that Arthur wished to have a go at him first. He would be easy to deal with, which meant that it would then be easier to deal with Uther, simple. Arthur walked up to Merlin, almost noise to noise. Merlin could smell Arthur's breath, rich from the steak that he had just had.

"You could have told me," He spat. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Would you help hide a vampire? Really, would you?" Merlin asked, twisting what Arthur has just said and using it to his advantage. Arthur opened and closed his mouth like a fish, then carried on when he had thought of something to say.

"No, I mean yes. I would depend. Look, why did you hide?" As ever, a prat. Stupid question to ask. However, Merlin had a better answer than 'because my head would be cut off and my body burned'.

"Hide? Hide! I never hid! All I did was put my neckerchief on to cover my bite mark and that was it! You were just too big headed to notice that I was different!" Merlin shouted, hands in the air. The room went scarily quiet, Merlin's words echoing around the hall. Merlin sniffed the air and calmed down, lowering his hands.

"Different?" Arthur repeated the single word as if he had never heard it before.

"Yes Arthur, different," Morgana said, anger building up in her voice. "Can't you see? His paler skin, his darker eyes, his quick thinking, his hair, his body, his pace when he walks, THE WAY HE DOESN'T BREATH!" Morgana screamed when she finished. She then calmed down. She signed.

"He doesn't even have a heart beat." She said, calming right down. Everyone stared at Merlin. Only now, they've noticed how different Merlin was. His body was, indeed, more stronger and had many muscles on him. Differently stronger looking than Arthur. Morgana was also right, Merlin pale skin was paler. Dead pale. Also his eyes. His eyes were blue. However, a dead, dark, blue. Something that could rip you in two as easy as anything could. Morgana was also right that Merlin's pace in walking had doubled its speed and he had been thinking a lot faster than normal.

Arthur went to open his mouth to speak, but closed it again. What could he say? What was there to say? Nothing, that's what. Nothing.

Nothing was an odd word to Arthur. He had never had nothing, he had never learnt the meaning of the word and Merlin knew that he never would.

"Are we all quite finished?" Uther asked, standing up. Merlin had only just noticed that Uther had been sitting down quietly, which was unusual for him. He's normally shouting his head off for people to have their heads cut off.

"I have come to an answer and a question." He started. "I have been watching over the past six months and Merlin here has become a trustworthy and loyal servant... a servant that is indeed, hard to come by."

"Thank you sire." Merlin butt it.

"I hadn't finished."

"Sorry." Merlin raised himself onto his tiptoes and the back down again.

"Anyway and also have seen how, much you all care for him. I have also noticed that he has made everyone, extremely happy since he arrived."

"Yes, Arthur's hasn't been so big headed," Morgana giggled. Arthur was about to interrupt and protest, but Uther put a hand up to silence him.

"Yes, thank you Morgana. Anyway, Merlin may stay." Merlin wasn't expecting that. Uther was being nice and kind to a servant... A vampire servant. He must have hit his head or something, this must all be a dream and he'll soon wake up... However, Merlin knew that it wasn't. He knew that vampires had attacked Camelot, he had saved Gwen and Morgana, gotten bitten, learnt what his powers were and had been ratted out by another vampire. This was no dream, but a living nightmare that could not be swept away by a soothing lullaby.

"Merlin may stay on one condition." Merlin didn't like the sound of that. He was never good with terms and conditions that were applied to something. Merlin also knew that there was going to be more than one condition. It was sociological for Uther to say one condition but have around five. No one put up a fight because... Well, he's the king, you don't argue with the king, nor correct him.

"And these conditions are sire?" Gaius asked. The 'one condition' thing was dropped and he was about to get a list the size of the hall.

"One: Do not kill anyone, unless I say so. Two: You help and fight for Camelot. Three: No biting people. Four: don't..." Merlin drifted off. One, two and three was obvious one that he would obey, and anyway, he already helps Camelot, just the fight will be different. Moreover, what if he didn't want to kill? He differently only wants to kill sheep for food... He doesn't even want to do that! Uther wants one thing and he wants another. Well, he'll get half for what he wants and half of what Merlin wants. Fairs fair.

"Have you got that boy?" Merlin looked up at Uther and around at the others. He nodded.

"Yes, I've got it." Uther nodded.

"Good, now everyone, OUT!" He was suddenly angry, but who could blame him? He had just found out that his own ward was hiding a vampire. Merlin would be mad. Everyone left without a sound. When they got outside, they went their separate ways in silence. Arthur to his chambers, Gwen and Morgana to Morgana's chambers and Gaius and Merlin towards their chambers.

No one had anything to say to each other.

Therefore, nothing was said.

* * *

The vampire had done what the druids had asked. Deal with Emrys. However, he knew that they would want him to do more than just expose him. They wanted to know why he was a vampire and how to turn him back. One problem. Once a vampire, always a vampire. Once turned, no going back. You can't become a breather again once you're a vampire; no one had ever found a way of being turned back. All though, the druids wouldn't care, they just want their Emrys breathing again and they didn't care how he did, as long as he did it. The problem with (highly powerful) druids is they always want their way. The second problem was that they always get their way, but so did this vampire. He was glad that he only showed his face to those breathers back at Camelot, showing the rest of would spoil his plan of action. However, it would only be foiled by the boy... Emrys. No one else would be smart enough to put two and two together.

The druids wanted one thing, and the vampire couldn't make that happen. Only the boy could. It was up to the vampire to make him put two and two together to make four... not four hundred.

He needed a better plan than he had. He needed help. He needed...

A Guardian.

* * *

**Well, that was fun. Tell me what you think, it helps. It took me a long time to think of this chapters name, hope it went well with the chapter.**

**Please review.**

**\|/**


	8. A vampire's feelings

**Hey all how's it hanging? Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, and I promise to answer any questions and I will answer them a.s.a.I.c (As Soon As I Can).**

**He's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two days since the incident with the other vampire and everyone was taking the news well. Everyone treated Merlin the same as they always did. The only difference was that he had to have guards follow him everywhere. Merlin could swear that he couldn't even have a bath without them having to be there. Feeding had become easier. Arthur had asked Uther if they could deal with the problem. At first Uther said no, but then when Morgana ranted on about if he didn't feed he could lose control and start attacking people ect, ect. Uther then decided that it would be best if Merlin kept his stomach full and not empty. Gaius had also taken the news well. He said he knew that there was more than just a cold going on. Merlin hadn't told his mother yet. He didn't know how. Like, how do you tell your own mother that you're dead and immortal? Merlin thought he would leave it awhile, until he works out a way of telling her. For all Merlin knows she could reject him. That Merlin didn't want.

Merlin was doing his use stuff. Things for Arthur, things for Gaius and since it was a Thursday, market day, Merlin would go and tell the child a story. Although, Merlin didn't know if the children liked him anymore, so he would just go and top up some gars of herbs for Gaius and if the beg him for a story, then he would tell them a story.

Merlin didn't know how to behave around people now. He never knew if they would run or not.

Now that Merlin was a vampire, emotions didn't show as much. He didn't really feel them. He smiles when he knows he would smile and laughs when he should laugh, but he doesn't feel the emotion. All Merlin feels is confusion. Confused about the world. He now saw everything differently... Better. Things interest him. Like the human body. All he feels is confusion, and he knew that one day, one day when he understands everything, he won't feel that anymore, and he won't feel at all. Merlin wished he could feel scared about not feeling, but, vampires don't get scared, whether they want to or not.

Merlin walked down town, his guard's cold behind. Merlin just ignored them. Sir Leon was one of them, he was head of Merlin's little group of 'bodyguards'. There were four of them. Sir Leon, Sir John, Sir rickhead and Sir Finders. Merlin only liked Sir Leon and Sir John, they were his friends. The other two didn't even like Merlin when he wasn't a vampire. Merlin didn't care though, they may give him a hard time, but he can give them harder. Merlin always got his revenge on Sir Rickhead and Sir Finders. It was nothing much. Put too much polish on their shoes and make them slip, put a sink bomb in their house, drop yucky stuff on their heads, get a bird to poop on them, that sort of thing. However, now, now Merlin could do a whole lot worse. He had the bigger advantage. However, Merlin didn't wish to use that advantage, it took the fun out of it.

Merlin walked out of the gates and towards the forest. He was meant to find stuff for Gaius, but got too interested in other stuff. Like the trees. Merlin had never paid much attention to them, but now, he was dead and the trees weren't. Anything that was a living thing interested Merlin, because... Well, it was alive!

Merlin found the herbs that Gaius had wanted and started to walk back. It wasn't long, especially at the pace Merlin walked. The knights were jogging to keep up. Merlin smiled.

_Let them have their daily exercise, _He thought. _Anyway, they only live once. Better, keep in shape and enjoy it._

Merlin didn't know how he felt towards everyone else. He was dead and they were alive. He didn't know if he was angry with them, because they could breathe and live and he couldn't. Merlin didn't wish to think about it. For all he knew he could start thinking about something and then next thing he's drink blood out of a human! Merlin just stayed quiet and didn't speak much. He didn't see what there was to talk about.

Merlin walked along through the centre of town. People said hello and he said hello back. It seemed perfectly normal.

Merlin coughed.

He and sunlight didn't get on much, he could spend too much time out in it or he could get seriously sick.

Merlin coughed again and rubbed his neck. Being vampire was beginning to be a bit of a pain as well a joy.

"Merlin!" Merlin stopped and spun round to face a group of children.

There was around eleven of them, boys and girls. The aging in the group went from youngest six to oldest thirteen. The person who had spoken was Jack, the oldest, a girl of thirteen. No one knew what her full name was. Jacqueline, Jade, or Jasmine didn't go with her personality. She wore a red top with a jacket like Merlin's. She had trousers like Merlin's, but a lot darker from wrestling with her older brothers and other boys. She had boots that were made from very old leather and was very worn out. They were a very light brown, but almost black underneath her foot. She was white with blonde, brown hair that was held back by a dirt old cloth. She had brown eyes and a dirty face too.

Then there was the other ten.

Ben, who was twelve, had brown hair and brown eyes. He was small for his age, looked only ten.

Tim, who was also twelve, had fair blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall for his age.

Jam, who was eleven, had muddy red hair and blue eyes. He was a short fat boy that real name was James. However, he never liked it and he loved Jam. Therefore, everyone called him Jam.

Clara and Nick were twins. Clara had dirty, muddy blond hair and blue eyes. She was the meddler of the group, always listening in on others conversations. She knew more about anyone in Camelot than those people knew themselves. If you wanted to know something, you asked her to find it. Then Nick, who had brown hair and blue eyes. He was too thick to function, so just did whatever his sister told him to do. The pair of them was both ten.

Then Nichol. She had orange hair and green eyes. She loved reading. She glasses so everyone called her a geek, but she agreed with them, because, she was. She also had freckles, that didn't help. Overall, she was a know-it-all. She was ten.

Then Zoe. She had blacker hair than Merlin and an even paler face than Merlin and Morgana put together. She liked black and people called her a vampire. Merlin always laughed at this. She was a hard girl that loved to put terror into people. She was very good at it and loved to practise... on Merlin. She also had black eyes and light red lips. She had the face of a mad man... or girl in her case. She was ten too, but looked twelve.

Then Tanya and Tea. They were both nine and had bright blond hair hat was held up in a high ponytail. They also had bright blue eyes and nice smooth skin. They always spook together and when didn't, they would share a sentence, one starting, the other middle, and then the other the end. They were identical, so people had a hard time telling who was who, but some knew... others didn't.

Finley, Merlin's favourite. Emma. She was a little girl of six that could do amazing things. Like: Back flips, forward flips, cartwheels, karate, Judo, boxing, ECT, ECT (in fighting). Merlin could never figure out how she learnt, she lived with her grandparents that were asleep half of the day and all of the night. Emma had short brown hair and big blue eyes. She was adorable. She never spoke, no one knew if she could or not. However, Merlin didn't care; he had learnt when she wanted something and what she wanted, just by looking at her. Like mindreading, but not. She was the last and youngest of the group.

Merlin knew what they all wanted.

A story.

He smiled.

"What will it be? Peter Pan or something new?" Merlin asked knowing the answer.

"PETER PAN!" they all shouted jumping up and down. Merlin laughed. Peter Pan was his favourite story and he had made it their favourite too.

"Alright, let's do this." Merlin walked over towards a barrel and sat on it. The kids sat on the ground around him. The knights raised and their eyebrows. They never knew that Merlin was good with kids, maybe he could babysit sometime.

The knights signed and leaned agents a wood pole or sat on a barrel, to make themselves comfortable. However, as Merlin started, he knew that the knights would soon be too involved in listening to care about anything else.

* * *

The vampire had walked for hours on end. With the power he was dealing with, he couldn't use his super speed. He had to be careful or everything would go wrong, very wrong.

He slowly walked through the forest. He was in Northern Ireland. It was wet and muddy and the vampire preferred England. He had to admit, that he liked Africa the best. Blistering hot. He could wait to they invented sun cream. Then again, he should stop seeing that crazy witch that could read the future. The witch had a thing for him, but he had nothing for her.

No time for love, when your dead.

He had much better things to do in life than love. That was what it was like being a vampire. You didn't feel anything. At times, the vampire liked that, at others he loved it! He couldn't deny that not feeling could be a curse, to him it was ok, but to other, it was hell!

Emotions always interested the vampire. He had no idea why, just did.

The vampire soon came amongst a giant stone. It had old writing on it, in the language of the dead. The vampire smiled and nodded. He got out his dagger, the one the boy had. He put the blade on the palm of his hand and sliced it across. He winced in the pain. That was the only thing a vampire could feel. Pain. The single word that they all hated. The vampire quickly placed his palm on the circle in the middle on the stone. He would have healed, but the stone stopped him from heeling. Blood oozed down the stone. Pain was everywhere in the vampires hand, but he didn't care. As long as the job was done, he was ok.

The vampire took his hand away. The second he took it away, his cut started to heal. The vampire looked up. The stone had started to crack open. The vampire put his hand over his eyes as a bright light came bursting out of the crack.

A Guardian was awakening.

* * *

**I must tell the truth. I get a bit envious of those who can just write description for ages. I think I did well at just writing description in this chapter (I'm so proud).**

**Please review.**

**\|/**


	9. A Gaurdian

**Hey all how's life been treating ya? Good I hope. Here is another chapter. Oh, and I might not be updating as much since I'm back at school.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin was almost finished with his story. The knights were now sitting on the floor like the children, listening to the story, eyes big in wonderment. Merlin enjoyed seeing the children's faces when he told stories. The joy of hearing them, the fear of the character dying, the boo's at the villain and the moans that it has finished and he won't tell another until next week. Merlin had never known how was able to tell story's the way he did. If the children asked him for a made up one, he could make it up on the spot. Merlin loved the fact that he could do that.

Merlin looked up the market. He saw Arthur walking towards them. He must be wondering where he and the knights were. It was the knight's job to get him everywhere on times as well as keep an eye on him. Merlin smiled a carried on telling the story. Arthur grew nearer and nearer. Merlin knew what was going to happen next.

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin.

"Merlin!" He said anger high in his voice. Merlin looked up then back at the children. He ignored Arthur and carried on telling the story. Arthur tried again.

"Merlin!"

"SSSSSSHHHHHHH!" The children had spun round and said to him, then turning back to listen to the story.

Arthur's eyes widened in shock. These kids just told him to be quite. No one apart from Morgana and Merlin, have ever told him to be quiet. These kids have nerves, and that was one reason why Merlin liked them. Merlin gave Arthur and 'wait a minute' look. Arthur grunted and leaned agents a wood a pole and looked around. Where were the knights? Arthur stood up properly and looked around. He signed in frustration when he saw that the knights were sitting on the floor, like children, listening to the story. Arthur raised his hands and slapped them agents his hips. He was getting fed up with this vampire thing and now, even worse, his knights were acting like children.

The story ended and everyone when started chatting to one another about it. Merlin smiled at his work. Arthur took his chance.

"Sir Leon, Sir John, Sir Rickhead, Sir Finders, what do you think you're doing!" Arthur bellowed over the chattering children. Everyone spun round in surprise. They hadn't realised that the prince was behind them.

"Eeerrr, looking after Merlin," Sir Leon said anxiously.

"Yes, but you are also meant to get him to places on time, and I have been waiting almost half an hour for him." The knights had their mouths open to reply, but not sound came out. None of them had anything to say in defence.

"It's my fault." Jack said standing up, arms crossed. She was obviously looking for a fight. Jack was homeless and lived wherever, but had become a much-respected person. To adults and children. She was very nice, but also very violent when she wished to be. Jack didn't care if she was picking a fight with the prince. It was obvious who would win...

"And how is it your fault little girl?" Arthur asked walking over to her.

"Because, Merlin tells us a story every Thursday, and we make him, busy or not busy. Now, Merlin can't help it being good at story telling. However, if I hadn't of noticed him walking by and spoken up, Merlin would have been with quicker." The children looked at each other. The smart one got that she was planning a fight. However, the stupid ones, Jam and Nick, looked at each other, confused. It wasn't her fault, she just said that it was and gave a stupid reason.

"Well, I'll over look it just this once, just for you little girl. OK?" Arthur said, patting Jack on the head.

"Now, since the story is over, I'll be taking Merlin and the knights with me."

"What if they don't want to go witttthhh yooou?" Hissed Zoe, flicking her black hair back to revile her extremely pale skin. She dug her eyes deep into Arthur. Arthur straitened up and coughed funnily. Zoe turned her head to the side to examine him. For all Arthur, Zoe could be a vampire... An extreme vampire. Arthur gulped.

"One: He doesn't get a choice because he's my servant. And Two: Merlin, Is she a vampire by any chance." The children all turned round to face Zoe, eye widened. They then all burst into laughter. This made Arthur feel really stupid. Merlin calmed down first and spoke up.

"Alright guys, leave him alone. I'll see you guys around."

"OOOHHH." Wailed the children. Merlin smiled. They hated it when he had to leave. Vampire or no vampire, they loved Merlin deep down... Deep, deep down, and treated him like any other kid (push him in the dirt, play mud fight with him ECT, ECT). Merlin got up and followed Arthur, the knights close behind. As Merlin went, he waved good-bye to the kids.

He turned to Arthur.

"So, what did you want with me?" He asked, wishing to know why Arthur had come all the way to drag him away from what he was doing.

"Oh, we're going on a hunt." Merlin stopped walking, whilst Arthur carried on walking.

"A hunt."

* * *

It had almost been an hour since Arthur had dragged him away from the children of Camelot. Merlin had been staying in the shadows. He had started to scratch a lot, and so Arthur had told him to stick to the shadows. Merlin didn't argue. He wanted to story out of it anyway, being around dead things could set him off. Merlin just watched from a tree in the shade. Merlin didn't see anything interesting with the Arthur and the knights, so his eyes wondered elsewhere...

No human would have seen it. However, Merlin was no human anymore and could see a million times better than anyone. It was a small light. Merlin sat up from his 'lazy' position he was in, in the tree. He looked at Arthur and the knights. They weren't going to notice that he was gone, nor miss him. Merlin looked over at where the light had come from, he then jumped down and ran off after it. Merlin let out into his high speed instantaneously.

Merlin ran towards where the light was. It wasn't there. Merlin spun his head around, puzzled... There it was again. Merlin let loose after it. He kept seeing it out of the corner or his eye, which kept him running and never stopping. He looked left then right. He caught it again, but this time in his left eye. It was toying with him. Merlin sped off after it, getting quicker and quicker until he couldn't see it anymore. Merlin stopped himself, skidding along the autumn leaves. Merlin looked around.

_Damn! _He thought._ Where is it? _One would think why Merlin was determined to find this light. However, Merlin did not pay attention to the question. He wished to know where the light was.

"Looking for me, young vampire?" The voice was angelic. Sweet and soft. The type of voice that made everything better, just by talking. The voice had spoken directly to him. He could tell at how sweetly she had said 'vampire'. Merlin spun round to face the...

Lit person?

Merlin was staring at a person... maybe a woman. She was hovering above the earth, and was a foot higher than Merlin because of it. She was entirely light. Light was pouring off of her like fire. She looked on fire. However, this fire was not the red that Merlin had come to know. It was white... almost a light pink. She looked naked, but because of her light, it was like she had a tight skin over her. Her eyes went back into her head a little bit and they were entirely black. Her light came off of her a disappeared as if she was giving it back to the world. Her hair was giant strands just coming off her head and flowing down a little past her feet. Her hair bounced slightly in the air. Over all, she was beautiful. Merlin couldn't stop himself from looking over her more than once. She spoke again.

"I asked, were you looking for me?" Her voice was even more angelic than the first time. Merlin snapped back to reality and looked at her in the eye. Everything about her was perfect and sweet. However, her eyes were as sweet as a snack!

"Yes. Yes I was. Who are you and why are you here?" The woman leaned a little towards him. She seemed surprised that he asked 'who' she was, not 'what'.

"My name is Will." That name pierced Merlin's non-beating hart. "I am a Guardian. I am here to tell you and ask you something." Merlin did not wonder if she was a boy or girl, because of her name. She clearly had breast shaped under her layer fiery, light skin. Merlin remained silence and let her say what she wished to say.

"I shall start with that fact that no man alive or dead, has ever, found a way of turning a vampire back into a human." Her voice was more serious this time. Not as playful.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said replied.

"You do not see, do you?"

"SEE? What is there to see? I'm dead, but still alive. I am the one thing that no one has found a way of killing. I am a _thing. _Nothing more nothing less! What is there to SEE!" He finds himself screaming. He could not help himself. This _guardian _was doing no good for him or herself if she carried on toying with him. He preferred the dragon. Less riddles. Extremely hard to believe but still.

Will signed. The young Emrys was not getting it. But then again. No one ever did. But no one ever got to meat a guardian in the flesh and live to tell the tail.

One of them would die, and she knew that no matter how great this young Emrys was...

He could not save everyone from what was about to happen.

"No, no , no. You are much. Much more than that." She softly laughs.

"You right I'm so sorry." He says sarcastically. "I'm a _monster_!" Will dipped forward. He still didn't get it.

"Never, ever, thing that. You are only a monster because of what you do, not because of what you are –"

"Then what am I? What!" He shouts, cutting her off. She leans back and smiles.

"You are the night. The thing that see's all. You are the dark as well as the light. You live for eternity and can help shape the world. You are faster than everything and stronger than all. You have more power than anyone, more power than you will ever know. Nothing stands in your way without facing the consequence. You are neither living, nor dead. You are an anomaly in the balance of life and death. You don't follow the rules of the living nor dead. Shall I tell you why? Because you are the rules. You decide who lives and who doesn't. You are no ordinary human and you will never be a vampire. You are Emrys. You are Merlin."

She leans back. Her back straight. She smiles at Merlin warmly, letting him take in what she has just said. He does not understand why not everyone else is like him. Why the other vampires can just wake up and say 'hay, I'm vampire. I don't want to be good, just be bad and not think about life.' However, Merlin was thinking about life, or what he has left of it. He did not understand how a vampire could be so much. Merlin thought that a vampire was the living dead and just fed on the living. Merlin just thought that a vampire did what he wanted and didn't care. He thought that a vampire only cared about blood, sex, money, sex, sexy girls and... sex. I mean, you dead, you have no sperm so you can't get a woman pregnant so you can have sex to your heart's content. Merlin never thought that there could be more than the basic wants and need. All a vampire needs is blood and that's it.

"Now, I can give you the power to turn you back into a human, but only if you wish." Signed Will.

Merlin shook his head. Something deep inside him was telling him to ignore this insane, fiery woman. However, he shoved it down. He knew it was weird and rude.

"I shall leave you to think over my words." She started to float upwards. Merlin snapped his head back to reality.

"No! What! I need to know more. How will you turn me back? How will you find me when I know if I want to?" He shouts at her, wishing he was better at levitating.

"You won't know and you won't find me. I find you." Suddenly light was everywhere. It was as bright as the sun. Merlin collapsed to the floor in pain, shielding his eyes. Soon he was coughing so much, he passed out.

* * *

**OK, who liked that? Go on tell me.**

**Please review**

**\|/**


	10. Bad dreams

**Hey all, sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

_It was cold and foggy. He couldn't see much. He turned round and around desperately trying to find someone. No one was there. The cold was surprisingly getting to him. He ran forward, his speed normal for once in so long. He needed to tell someone something, but he didn't know what..._

_He heard a noise... A snap of a twig. He spun round rapidly. Someone was out there... No something was out there. Panic crawled in the boys mind. He pushed it down. He had nothing to be scared of. He walked forward._

"_Hello..." His voice echoed in the dark._

"_Emrys... Emrys... Emrys..." Something was calling him._

_He walked forward, forgetting the dangers and the fact he had to be somewhere. Somewhere... Where was that somewhere? Who did he need to see? What did he need to tell? He shook his head and walked forward. More twigs snapped all around him, his head snapping towards the sounds. Silence again. He gulped and walked forward. Something was trying to scare him off, but from what? What could be worse than what he's already been through? What! Anger boiled inside him. Rage escaped into his eyes. His eyes turned red. He walked forward with more confidence. He owned the world, but only watched it. He needed to wake up and get a life... He still hadn't made his mind up on that and he didn't want to. He had better things to worry about. He walked forward, a bad feeling swirled inside him. He ignored it, even when it nearly made him sick._

"_Emrys... Emrys... Emrys..." The voice called. It was leading him further away from the place he was going in the first place. He walked forward more, pushing branches away from his face. His sleeve got caught on one. He tugged at it and tugged again. He then gave in a used his super strength to get it off. It was like the trees were trying to stop him from going towards the voice. Like they were warning him. He carried on going towards the voice. He soon came to a cave. It was too dark to see, even for his eyesight. He took a step forward. Something inside the cave was calling him... He put two and two together quickly. No one was there. These woods were deserted._

_The dark was calling him._

_He never liked silence. It strained the truth. _

_He took two steps back, making it clear that he was leaving. The vice had other planes. It called to him again._

"_Emrys... Emrys... EMRYS!" It screamed at the end. Wind blasted from the cave into his face. Then a bright light came from the cave and blasted out..._

Merlin woke up with a start. He looked around. He was in his room.

"Shh Merlin, It was just a bad dream." He turned to the side. It was Gwen. He was back in Camelot, in his room and had just woken up from a bad dream. It was nothing. Merlin had only just noticed that he was breathing heavily and sweating like mad.

"Gwen..." He signed in relief. His breathing was still made and heavy.

"Merlin. Let go of the bed." Gwen said calmly. He frowned and looked at his hands. He was holding the edge of the bed and it looked like it was about to snap in two.

"Sorry..." He mumbled under his breath. Gwen looked at him pitifully. She then brought him into a hug. Merlin, for a second didn't know how to reacted, but then hugged her back, being careful not to crush here with his strength.

Just then, Morgana appeared at the door.

"What happened? I heard screaming." She asked, catching her breath. She must have ran from somewhere.

"Merlin was having a bad dream." Morgana frowned.

"A Nightmare? Oh Merlin." She walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side. She brought him into a hug. Merlin tried to get his head around his dream.

"I'll go get Gaius." Gwen said then left to go find the old man. Morgan let go of Merlin. He didn't say anything. He looked round the room, like he didn't think it was real. Morgana understood that. It took her time to get her head round the world after a nightmare.

"M – Morgana. Do you think my dream could mean something?" Morgana looked up and right into his eyes. She found suddenly that she couldn't take her eyes away from his.

"I don't know Merlin." She said calmly. "You have magic now..."

"Like you." He said eagerly. His hopes seemed to be brightening. So where hers.

"Yes Merlin. Like me. However, I do not know what your dream means."

"You haven't heard it." Morgana gained the power to part from his eyes.

"Merlin, I bet people could hear you screaming from the other side of Camelot." She shook her head. "I don't think I want to." Merlin lowered his head. He understood.

Just then, Gaius came in.

"Ah, Merlin. You gave all a scare there. What happened boy?" Merlin looked from Morgana to Gaius.

"What?"

"You were found unconscious in the woods." Morgana said. Merlin blinked twice and rubbed his eyes.

"What... Oh, shit! Now I remember what happened." He then went off telling the about Will, what she said about a vampire and how she can turn him back. His rant went on forever nearly, but it was only an hour. Gaius and Morgana listened and didn't interrupt.

When Merlin finished, no one asked if he was going to take it or not Gaius got up and left to go inform the Arthur as he had been worried sick.

Morgana and Merlin were left alone. She smiled at him and goes up to leave.

"I hope you get better Merlin. I would quite like to see you at the feast tonight." Merlin frowned.

"Feast?" He didn't know anything of this.

"Yes. We've just gotten word back from Herrinie up in Scotland. They wish to have a peace treating. We've agreed and sent are conditions and they accepted. We are celebrating the face that they've accepted. Herrinie is a powerful city you know. I hope to see you there." She smiled then walked off.

He was going to be there alright.

* * *

The vampire had done his work. Why weren't the druids happy? He had gotten a guardian to do his dirty work for him, that's why. Emrys wasn't human. He needed to speed things up. He only had to wait one night and a day. Tonight the half-brained vampires will try to steal it. The one thing Uther has locked up for years. With that power, they will crush Camelot. It may also help him deal with Emrys.

The book of the dead.

The five words would normally send a shiver down a person's spin, but he was the shiver that went down there spin. It was simple. Too simple. The half-brained vampires would mess it up. The boys too cleaver. Good thing the next night will be his last as the dead.

Yes.

His job will then be done and he can get away from those druids. Yes. He might take a trip to Cyprus over the seas. A nice holiday.

However, first, was Emrys.

Let's steer his dreams a little more.

* * *

**Well,? What do you think. Tell me in a review please, they help.**

**Please review.**

**\|/**


	11. Book of the dead

**Hey all, how's life been treating ya? Good I hope.**

**I'd like to thank Camelot4ever for her dedicated reviewing and Morgana fan X for her great review.**

**This chapter is dedicated to them.**

**Here's the next chapter enjoy **

* * *

Merlin had gotten better very quickly. Thanks to his new vampire powers, things were going better... However, things still got worse and worse.

Merlin had been at the feast or ages. It was just like the first one when the vampire had come. Merlin still had the dagger that the vampire said that he would need. Merlin knew that that was a warning. That much he did know. The vampire was still a mystery. He only showed his face and feet. Why not his clothes? We know what his face looks like, why cover his body? Merlin didn't want to think about it now. Tonight he was going to have as much fun as he could. Even though he was already bored, he wished to stick around. You never know what might happen. Last time a vampire came running in. This time it might be werewolves that want to kill Uther! If so, then this was going to be a night and a half. Merlin tried not to think that though. If he thought it, it was bound to come true. He's probably jinked the whole court now, but oh well. (Non)life is (non)life.

Merlin looked around. Arthur was on his way to getting drunk, Uther was sitting back thinking, Gwen had left, Gaius had left and Morgana was eyeing a man oddly. When he means oddly, he means oddly. She hadn't taken her eyes off him for the last hour. Merlin could read her mind now. He had been practicing. Morgana did not fancy this man, but kept looking at him. The man was in his mid thirties, short black hair, white, serious looking and overall handsome. Too old for Morgana. Everyone seemed to not notice him. As if, he was a ghost. Merlin had never seen this man in the court before, or anywhere for that matter. Merlin tried tapping into the man's head.

Nothing.

He's a vampire.

Merlin looked straight at Morgana, barging straight into her head.

_Morgana! The man you're looking at is a vampire!_

Morgan touched her head. He forgot barging in like that hurts. She did not look at him. They didn't want anything being given away.

_Merlin! You idiot! That hurt! Moreover, I know he's a vampire... I think._

Merlin didn't like the sound of that line.

_You think!... Morgana, let me scan over your mind._

_Why?_

_Morgana!_

_Fine! Go on, make it quick... This better not hurt!_

Merlin ignored Morgan's terrible threat. He scanned over her mind. What he found was odd: Boys, Gwen, Uther, Arthur? The new cute knight (Yuk!), vampires, him, clothes, how bad the food is, BLANK... Hang on, him? Merlin was shore Morgana wouldn't mind him taking a quick detour... No wait, BLANK? Oh, no.

_Morgana, I think he had you in a trance, because it definitely wasn't me._

Merlin waited two seconds for Morgana to collect her thoughts.

_I didn't know vampires could do – hay, where's he going?_

_I don't know, but I going to find out... Coming?_

_Yes you idiot._

Merlin signed.

_At the rate we keep ending up, alone I might as kiss you._

_Try it and I'll kill you... and I don't care if your already dead, I'll find away. Now, come on he's going._

Merlin broke the link and started to move slowly through the crowed. Morgana said she was going to bed and moved slowly through the crowed. No one-notice Merlin leave. Being a vampire was paying off, but Merlin didn't get to use to it. He didn't know why, but he had feeling that he shouldn't give up hope that he could be human again. He knew that there was Will's offer. However, it was not that, that gave him hope. He ignored his sudden living feelings and focused on the other vampire. He could tell that it wasn't the same vampire. He could senesce that it was different. This vampire seemed thick and... Hungry... for blood. Merlin knew how he felt. He wanted blood so much sometimes, gut he knew he couldn't. He got out of the hall quickly and waited a few minutes for Morgana. She exited the hall and they both quickly walked after the vampire. They turned the corner and carried on walking. They turned another corner, stopped, and watch the vampire walk down the hall. Merlin tried hard to block out their presents. The vampire turned the corner. They walked after it. Merlin had to keep waiting for Morgana to keep up. In the end, he grabbed her wrist and sped of holding on to her. Soon they ended under the castle, near Uther's magic stuff that he kept locked up. There was another vampire, there waiting. He had some stuff with him. They were going to try to brake into Uther's magic safe.

Merlin turned to Morgana and blasted what they were doing into her head. He forgot it hurt to blast. She slapped him on the shoulder. Merlin grabbed her and pulled here behind her. Covering her agents the wall. He knew that the vampires had heard her slap him.

_Try not to breath as much and be quiet. _He softly put into Morgana's head. She was scared. He could smell it on her. It smelt... good. Merlin enjoyed the smelt of her fear. He could taste it! He wanted it...

No, he needed to get a hold of himself. He couldn't. Not to Morgana. Not to a friend.

The vampires had moved on towards the safe. Merlin, without looking at Morgana, too her wrist and dragged her along, slowly. The vampire had put a rope around the lock. Merlin frowned. Why not use super strength? He was soon answered. One of the vampires took hold of the rope and pulled. The lock snapped straight off without a sound. Cleaver. These ones have brains... Well, small ones. Merlin turned to Morgana.

_I'm going to stop them, stay here and scream in your head if you want help. Ok? _Morgana nodded. Merlin nodded back. He slowly walked over to the safe. The vampires were too busy looking for something to notice him. That and he was still blocking him and Morgana's presents. He stopped. The vampires snapped their heads up. They knew that he was there. They got to their feet and turned round on their heels, to face Merlin.

"Is it took much to ask what you are doing?" Merlin asks, playing it cool. One of the vampires hissed at him. That gave Merlin the answer of 'what's it to you'. Merlin signed.

"Not much talkers are ya?" The other vampire suddenly hissed, holding up a book. It looked old and was wrapped in a cloth. It was made form rich looking leather. They had obviously found what they were looking for. Now, all Merlin had to do was stop them from getting away.

"Ok, we can do this the hard way or the easy way." The vampires took a step forward.

"Ok. I'll take that the hard way."

Suddenly, one of the vampires ran at Merlin. However, these vampires were newer that Merlin, so he was quicker and stronger. Merlin grabbed the vampires arm and flung him over himself. He sent the vampire flying into the cold, hard iron bars. The vampire hit it hard enough to break the bars off their hinges, but they didn't. This coursed the vampire much more pain in his back and all up his spin. The other vampire when to punch Merlin, but Merlin grabbed his fist swung him round and got him in a lock, with his hand up his back. Merlin then, pushed him forwards and the vampire then, face first, hit the cold iron bars. He then fell and landed on top of the other vampire. Both knocked out cold.

Merlin walked over to the sleeping vampires and picked up the book. He examined the book. Morgana had come out of the shadows and walked over to him.

"What is it?" Merlin asks, hoping she would know. Morgan took it out of Merlin's hands and looked at it.

"I think. No. I've only seen this once. Uther swore that I never would again."

"What is it!" Merlin said, getting angry.

"When my father died after being killed when kryens attack my home. I disappeared. Three days later, I was found with this book. Nothing else. Just the book and me. I was shaken, as you would image. However, it took Uther forever to get me to let go of this. This is how I lived. This is the book of the dead." Merlin looked at the book and too Morgana. She stroked the book. She went to open it. Like it was calling her... Calling her.

Merlin grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him and met his dark blue eyes.

"I think. Uther should know." She nodded. Merlin held his hand out. Morgana looked at the book and at him. She slowly handed it over. Merlin took the book and started to walk out. Morgana slowly followed. The vampires would be out cold for some time. Long enough for them to get some guards.

* * *

The next morning had come quickly. Too quickly for Merlin. He enjoyed the night. He was the night.

Merlin was making his way towards the court hall with the 'book of the dead' in his hand. He had been asked to look after it and make sure Morgana didn't get her hands on it (he had no idea why though). He turned a corner. He walked down the corridor and stopped outside the big wooden doors. The guards lifted there spears at once and let him in.

The wooden doors opened and Merlin walked through. Everyone turned to face him. All eyes were pinned to him. Merlin didn't care. He was used to it.

Uther stood up.

"Do you still have the book?" He asked, a bit too egger for Merlin's likings. Merlin noticed that Morgana shifted uncomfortable in her seat. She looked at Uther, who was awaiting Merlin's answer. Merlin held the book up.

"Yah." Uther let out a sign of relief. He walked towards him a bit, and he walked the rest. Uther was about to take it from Merlin's out stretched arm, but Merlin snapped his arm in towards him.

"What it this?" He asked. Uther's face went pale. "I mean. Book of the dead. I haven't read this, but, 'dead' well I fall into that. So, what is this and why the fuss?" Uther snapped his head at him.

"It is magic and must be kept under lock and key. Now give it here!" He said making a grab for it, but Merlin was quicker. He stepped backwards a few steps at high speed. Uther stumbled forward, but got his footing. He looked at Merlin for a second. Merlin raised his eyebrow.

"He should know." Gaius spoke. Uther turned to him. He nodded in the end.

"So, what is the book of the dead?" He asked.

"Well, isn't that the obvious bit Merlin? It's the book of the dead. A book about the dead. You know. Heaven, Hell, god, the devil, Hades, the hounds of hell, demons, lost souls, vampires. That stuff."

"It was also what we found Morgana with." Uther spoke, turning to face her. Morgana was looking at the floor. Uther turned back to Merlin.

"We think she might be the Holder." He says, looking down.

"Holder?" Merlin repeats the word. He had no idea what was going on.

"Yes. The person that is of human flesh and royal blood. I the book there is a ritual that can wake the entire dead and open hell up, which swallows the world into the pit of Tartarus. That is why the vampire wanted to get their hands on it. If so, it's over. End game as some might say." Gaius said, making it clear that the book must be watched over at all times. Merlin looked between the two men. This was big.

"Riiiigggghhhht." Merlin stretched the word. "Nothing to do with little pixies and fairies then?" He said, trying to make a joke out of it. It didn't work. Everyone was still on a low and it would take something very big to get them back up on their feet. Merlin licked his lips. He held the book out to Uther, waiting for him to take it. Uther shook his head and pushed it back towards Merlin.

"Keep it. I know one strong enough to keep it safe and you might be able to get some sense out of what the words mean in it." Merlin looked at Uther as if he was mad. However, he nodded and agreed. Morgana was looking right at the book.

Merlin could tell. She was the Holder and she wanted to nothing but hold it. It was now his job to stop her. He had the power, and he was going to use it. Merlin had lied. He had read the book. He understood it. He was dead. In the book, there was not just a Holder. There was a Protector. A person made of flesh and born with blood, but had no hart beat and drunk for the livings veins. A vampire. Him. A person that protected the book from harm and the Holder from harm and the book. He was going to do his job properly. Everything depended on him now. He knew a storm was brewing. Something was coming, and it was going to change everything.

And he was the only thing that stood in the way.

* * *

**Well? Like it, hate it, throw tomatoes at it. Tell me what you think in a review, and if anyone is lost or confused about something then please, by all means ask me about it. I promise to get back to you A.S.A.P**

**Please review.**

**\|/**


	12. P of A

**Hey all, how's it going? I've been having a lot of writers block lately and can't get from A to B, so update might not be happening as much.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

It was dark and cold. A group of vampires sat round a fire, deep in a freezing cave. Bats hung from the ceiling. There were around twelve vampires there, all plotting to over throw Camelot. There were eight men and four women. Each woman had looks to die for. Good job they were dead. All of the vampires there looked between the age of twenty and thirty, but secretly they could have been anything between three and four hundred.

The head vampire, who they all called Zed (Zed the powerful), was the head of this meeting. He was fed up with attempt after attempt to throw Camelot. They had tried even before they all were vampires. Before the attack a few nights ago, the last time they tried to take over Camelot was somewhere around ninety-five years ago. Long before that buffoon, Uther Pendragon was in power. Overall, in their lives together they had tried to take over Camelot around... forty-five times. All failed. They had so much power, and yet they couldn't over throw a damn city like Camelot! Even with an army of blasted vampires! He was soon going to lose his temper. Very soon. Not unless someone had a plan.

All the vampires there had names. For the boys there was Zed, Ron, Kel, Kit, Rudy, Dan, Luthor and woody. They weren't exactly the scariest names in the world, but they all wanted to hold on to what little they had left of their life before. Then there were the women. Alice, Shayera, Ban and Hell. They had better names. However, they were still their original names.

Zed spoke first.

"So, any got an idea of the P of A?" He asked, sticking slightly out of the light of the glowing fire.

"The what?" Rudy asked. Rudy wasn't the brightest of the bunch. He was more like the stupidest and they all wondered how he was still among the earth.

"P of A... It means Plan of Action... Does anyone have any ideas?" He asked looking around the group.

No, spoke a word. It was obvious that you wouldn't get an idea from Rudy, Kel, Kit and Luthor. Rudy, Kit and Kel were too thick and Luthor was normally just along with plan because he gets to rip necks open. However, the others did get ideas. They were going to be quiet at first, but if you gave them a while, they would have it. No one spoke. All minds were ticking and tick hard. They needed something. Something good. Something that would do the job this time. Something...

"You've been very quiet the last couple of meetings Alice." Shayera suddenly said. Although, the fiery red head was right. Alice hadn't been speaking. She would always say something. Even if it was only stupid things like 'look on the bright side', or ' when life gives you lemons, make apple juice, then laugh at the idiots that spend their life working out how you did it'. She had said none of that. Alice pushed back a bit of her short purple-black hair. Her pale face flickering in the fire light. Her eyes were green. They turned back to their normal light blue.

"There is a boy... A vampire. I've been into his head, without him knowing it. He's the Protector... The Lady Morgana is the Holder..." She trails off. She is trying to put two and two together, but it's always hard. She tries gathering her thoughts, but Hell got there first.

"If we can get the Lady Morgana with the book. We can the summon an army of the dead. And-"

"And at the same time send in an army of vampires too keep the Protector and all the tin knights busy –" Shayera cut in, but was then cut off by Dan.

"And when we've summoned the army of the dead, we can send them in to finish Camelot off." Dan finished.

"And the Protector can't be in two places at the same time." Zed smiled evilly. He looked up at Alice, who was staring onto the fire. "Well done Alice. We now have are master plan." He stood up. "Get everything in place. Now!" He barked. The others all nodded and got up. He nodded at them to leave. They whizzed off to prepare for the fall of Camelot.

They would strike tonight.

* * *

Merlin had been playing with the kids. Jack and the others. They had been having a mud fight. As ever, Merlin won. It wasn't just his vampire powers, he never liked mud being thrown at him... Well, not without revenge. By revenge, he means throwing mud at them and winning a mud fight.

He stood up.

They were in the forest. They had been chased by some guards. They had also given them the slip. Merlin looked around at the kids just happily lying on the forest floor, socking up the autumn sun. Merlin had recently been laying agents a tree in the shade. Merlin looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. It was time to get the kids back to their parents. He would delay and play long, like he did with the kids back at Elador, but these kids mothers were seriously scary when they wished to be. He turned to the kids. He smiled. They were half-asleep half awake. They had had another great day.

Oh, no. There it was again.

The light.

Will...

Merlin turned to the kids and back at where he had seen her. Their parents would have to wait, this was important. The kids wouldn't mind. They were half-asleep anyway.

He quickly sped off.

He dogged a couple of trees and was sure he was at least half a mile away from where he was a couple of seconds ago. He looked around franticly to where she was.

"Merlin..." That is the second time he has ever heard her say his real name. Her voice sound so desperate. He turns round. She is hovering there as she was before, but this time she looks... desperate. Like she far from worried, she paranoid about something. Something was wrong. So very wrong.

"Will." He says the single word, not sure what else to say.

"Merlin, you must go, you must get far, far away. Now!" Merlin frowns.

"Why? What's happening? Will, what's going on?" Will shakes her head, then looks at him in the eye.

"They're coming, they're going to kill! Please... they're coming for her first, after that, you only have an hour until they are there. I-" She was speaking madly. Merlin was lucky to have got it. He quickly cut her off.

"Who's coming? Where? Who's she?"

"The Holder." Merlin stopped. He put two and two together.

The vampires were going to kidnap Morgana and the book, without anyone knowing. They would then send in an army of vampires. Then, whilst Camelot was busy with vampires, they would summon an army of the dead and then set them on Camelot. Last, but not least, open up a one-way gate to hell on earth... Everywhere!

"Where's Morgana?" He asked. If anyone would know right now, it would be Will. She shook her head.

"They have her. Merlin I-" Merlin cut her off again.

"How long have they had her." Will looked down, not wishing to meet his eyes.

"Will!" He screamed at her. He was losing his temper. He was boiling up inside, he was so close to exploding! Damn he could kill right now.

"They have had her for half an hour now. They do not have the book." Merlin looked away. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was a habit of his when he was frustrated. They were going to steal the book during the fight. The world was going to die in pain with the soil everywhere red with blood! Moreover, he was the only one who could stop it and he had no idea how and less than an hour to stop it! He didn't even know how to use his powers! He was stuffed.

"I need to get back to Camelot." He said, starting to walk off.

"No please..." Will started, but never finished. Merlin snapped at her. He snapped round to face her.

"Shut up! You are pathetic! You drag me all the way out here to tell me what's going to happen and then expect me to run away! Well forget it. I know where my life lies, and that's not running from it! I am then night, I am so many thing, as you said, and after all that you said you just want me to forget everything and leave! No! It's my life, my rules. As you said. I do as I damn well please!" He finished screaming at her. He had some damage and he could see it in her face. He signed, calming down.

"Look I'm sorry Will. I didn't mean to snap like that. I really didn't... I'm going to back to help. I have these powers, I may not know how to use them, but I'm going to use them for good." He walked a few steps in the direction of Camelot. He turned back to face her, standing on a fallen down tree.

"And I'm starting with saving Camelot... Take care Will." He sped off, leaving her all alone. That was all she needed to know. He just runs off without a P of A. She was right.

It was going to be her or him.

One of them would die, and she was ready for what was going to happen. The only question was...

...Is young Emrys?

* * *

**Don't you just hate me? Leaving it like that? Well, leave a review and I might tell you what happens *evil laugh*.**

**Please leave a review saying how much you hate/love/like/any other feelings about me. Trust me, reviews really help me. I had such writers block for this. After the last chapter I got stuck. I now know where to go though.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**\|/**


	13. Take my hand

**Hello. How are you all? Good I hope. Here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Merlin wasted no time. He ran back, fast to the kids. The sun was getting lower. He had to hurry. He got to where the kids where. They were unharmed. Merlin put his thumb and four finger in his mouth and whistled. He had always been good at whistling. The sound cut through the air like an arrow. The kids jumped to their feet, knowing that Merlin's whiles meant something.

"No questions. Back to Camelot on the double!" He shouted. The kids wasted no time and started running fast.

It didn't take them long to get back to Camelot. The kids ran home, shouting the message Merlin had given them.

Vampires are coming.

Everyone was running around quicker than Merlin could run. Merlin quickly helped those that needed help into the castle and told some knights to get the message to the king. He didn't have time to waste; they would be here very soon.

Merlin carried some people in then started to barricade the front gates. He picked up a long bit of wood and placed it in the holders on the door. He ran to get another. He then started placing big bags of heavy stuff and put it in front of the door. He knew that this would not hold them for long, say, around thirty seconds, but at least they get thirty seconds advantage. They were going to cream them. They did it before and now this time they have a vampire to help. Although, he did need to get Morgana and the book before they opened a one-way to hell. The good news was is that they didn't have the book... Yet! Merlin prayed that Camelot could do without him for some time.

Merlin finished with the gates and started to run back to the castle.

Merlin got back to the castle. Sadly, Arthur and the king were there. He turned away to zoom off, but was stopped.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed to him. Merlin had no choice but to turned round and talk with them. At this point of time, he'd rather die... Sadly, he was already dead so he didn't get a choice. Arthur, Uther and some knights came over to him.

"Merlin, what the hell is going on!" He wasn't happy and by Uther's face neither was he.

"That's exactly what's going on Arthur. Hell! The vampires have taken Morgana and are going to use her to open a one-way gateway to hell! First, they are going to attack Camelot with an army of vampires then once they've gotten hold of the book, they'll summon an army of the dead, kill us and then open a gateway to hell and I've got less than ten minutes to stop them!" He babbled quickly at him. They just managed to get what he said. There was nothing more to say really.

Uther nodded.

"Arthur, get your men ready, Merlin the book is safe yes?" Merlin nodded.

"The only question is sire, is for how long?" Uther nodded. He wasn't going to ask where it is, because he knew Merlin would not say.

"Alright, I trust you. Arthur go get ready. Merlin, I hope you'll fight alongside us." Could he get any thicker?

"Till the end sire... which will be a bit hard since i'm already dead, but until then end of my nonlife?" Uther nodded, he then walked off and so did Arthur. There was nothing more to be said.

* * *

The vampires slipped in nicely. They merged with the running people, acting scared. Alice, Ban and Ron ran towards the castle. They were told to go to the hall, but they didn't. They turned left, not right. The soon came to some stairs. Ron smiled and started running down. Fast. The other two followed. They soon came to a corridor at the bottom. Down it at the very end, was two giant wooden doors. They had found it. Ron kicked the door in. The two wooden doors went flying off their hinges and half way across the long, giant room on the other side. At the end of the room, is what they had come for.

* * *

Darkness was coming soon. The last rays of light were disappearing. They were coming. The last rays were gone.

They were here.

The gates at the front of the city was suddenly banged, by something on the outside. Then again and again. Merlin knew they would get in any moment now. They doors then suddenly flew open and vampires came running in.

Knights of Camelot ran towards them. The battle had begun. Blood was being spilled amongst the floor quicker than anything. Every knights sword had be dipped in melted garlic. This mad it easier to kill them... for good. Merlin joined in with the fight, even though he did not wish too. A vampire cam flying at him. Merlin grabbed its head and flung it over him, smashing its body into the ground. Another flew at him. Merlin quickly grabbed a bit of wood and hit the vampire like a ball in a game of softball. The vampire went flying into three other vampires, knocking the out. Merlin smiled at his work. He turned round to see Arthur struggling with four vampires. He ran over to them. Merlin punched one in the face, sending him flying. He kicked another in-between the legs, then grabbed him and threw him backwards onto a pile of horse poo. The other two took one look at him and ran. Merlin helped Arthur to his feet. He was about to ask if he was alright, when a sharp pain filled his head.

Merlin let out a sharp cry of pain and dropped to his knees. Arthur lent down to Merlin leave and made Merlin look at him. His eyes were gold. To Arthur's horror, they then turned red. The colour that every other vampires eyes were. The colour that said it all. Blood. Something was seriously wrong. Arthur quickly grabbed his sword. He was just lucky. Merlin had jumped up and grabbed him by the throat. Merlin was so close to biting him. However, Arthur was quicker. It pained him, but he had too. He sliced Merlin's leg with his sword. Merlin let out a cry of pain and stepped back. He was going to have another go at him, because he had such good healing skills, but stopped. Arthur looked into his eyes. They were his normal blue.

"M... Merlin?" Arthur asked, panting. Merlin snapped his head up to look at Arthur. He slowly looked down at his leg. He frowned, so did Arthur.

"Merlin?" He repeated his question.

"It's not healing."

"What?" Merlin snapped his head up to look at him.

"My leg should have healed it's self, because of my vampire powers, but it's not. Something's wrong. Something's very wrong." He got to his feet in pain and started to limp towards the castle.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted after him.

"Stay and fight. I'll go to Gaius, I promise." He said, his fingers crossed, meaning that his promise didn't count.

Merlin limped to the castle and started to go to the hall, but turned left, not right. He came to some stairs. He went to run down them, but tripped. He fell down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a thump. He had hit his head on something and blood was slowly rolling down his face. Just a little bit. It was nothing more than a scratch. His leg however, was oozing blood out. He needed to get to Gaius now. However, he just got to his feet. The pain was unbearable, but he ignored, even though he couldn't. With all his strength he started to run/limp to the where two giant wooden doors should be. He walked into the room. At the end was a platform that should have it on there, but it was gone.

They've got the book of the dead.

Merlin breathed in deeply. His vision was getting a bit blurry. He turned to go to Gaius. All hope was gone from him. He had no powers and needed to rest for two days straight. The book was gone and so was Morgana. They were all going to die. He took two steps when he noticed that his shadow was darker than it was before. He then knew someone was behind him...

Will.

He turned round to face her. She was smiling at him.

"Hello Emrys." She greeted him formally.

"Hello... Will." He replied. He nodded his head. "You come for something?" She nodded.

"It is time for me to ask you the question." He knew what she meant by 'the question', but played dumb.

"The question?" He asked playing dumb well.

"Do you wish to become human again?"

"I am human." He didn't have his powers, which must mean that he's normal. Will shook her head.

"No Emrys. You are still a vampire, but the other vampires have used the book to take away your powers, so you can't stop them." He nodded.

"What happens if I say yes?" Merlin always knew that there was a catch.

"You are no more the Protector. Camelot will fall and so will the world. However, you can live again. I can get you out of here. You can live like you were before you were bitten. I can even make you forget everything that happens here. Everything. You can live." She said softly.

Her voice was so hypnotising.

Merlin wanted to live again. Forget about Camelot. Runaway. Forget. Live. No more blood and vampires, not more serving Arthur the royal prat. Free. Away from here. He wanted everything that Will was offering. He didn't want anything to do with the worlds anymore. He wanted out. Stuff stupid Camelot. They can die for all he cares. Die in hell! This was his life he did as he damn well pleased. He wanted to live, he wanted to be free. He wanted out! He never got the happy ending. It was by time he got it. He never wanted to risk is neck for Camelot, but he had a destiny that he couldn't run away from. Well, he's running alright. He was breaking free. Everyone could die. Men, women, children. Jack, Jam, Ben, Tim, Clara, Nick, Nichol, Zoe, Tanya, Tea and... Emma. His favourite. He could see her face when he picks her up. They would all die, and he was running away...

Will our stretched her hand to him.

"Just take my hand." Merlin's hand slowly moved upwards to take her hand. He was just touching her fingers...

...He was running away?

* * *

**Well, who hates me for leaving it like that? I hate myself for doing that, but then at the same time I love myself. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I may not update for some time, because I've got school and a lot of homework.**

**Give me a review and tell me what you like, hate, want to happen, don't want to happen, you know, all that stuff.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**

**\|/**


	14. The stabbings

**Hello all! How are you? Good I hope.**

**I'd like to give a message to all: Check out Camelot4ever's stories. They're wicked, all her fics are. You are missing so many good fics. She's like the master at Merlin/Morgana.**

**Here's the next chapter. Please review.**

* * *

They had pinned her to the old stone slab with tight chains. Nothing could undo them, but the key. Not even magic. Not even a vampire. They had told her that. She was not sure of what was going on around her. Everything was blurry. They had given her something to drink. It had made her feel weak. She looked to her left to find that she was in an underground bunker of some sort. She could make out in the distance that there was a small wooden door that was open. On the other side was a cave. Some vampires were talking. She could not hear what about, but she knew it was about her. Then two vampires walked in.

One was female with short black and purple hair. She had beautiful blue eyes and a pale face. She wore a long black coat, so she could not tell what she was wearing under it. She pulled her hood up and started to walk towards here.

The other was male. He slammed the door shut. He had black hair too, with brown eyes. He had a pale face too. He wore a black coat too, but his was open so she could see what he was wearing. He had a dark brown top on and some trousers quite like Merlin's. Morgana used all her strength to try to get free. However, it did nothing. She just moved on the spot. Fear flooded her mind. What if the vampire was Merlin? They looked so alike, it might be? Morgana needed to get a closer look at him, but he pulled up his hood.

The female vampire walked round the stone slab so she was facing the small door. Morgana turned to face her. If Morgana could see herself, she'd never know it was her. Her face was paler than Merlin's. It was paler than any vampire was ever. It was almost like all the blood was drained from her body, but all her blood was in her.

The other vampire walked into the corner. He nodded to the girl, who leaned down to Morgana's face to talk to her

"This will hurt, and no one can save you. You won't live for much longer, and your death will be painful. I'm sorry, but this is how it is meant to be. It's written in the langue of the dead, so it'll come true." Her eyes said everything. She was sorry, but to her it had to be done.

She stood up straight again and looked forwards. She pulled the book of the dead, out from her coat and opened it on a booked marked page. Morgana looked at it, trying to read the writing, but reading it made her eyes sting like mad dogs with rabies. She turned away. The world seemed a blur after looking at the book. She looked to the ceiling. Bright lights danced in front of her eyes. Pink fire, it looked like. They made the shape of a person. A girl. She was beautiful. Young. Tears filled Morgana's eyes. Everyone was going to die, it all started with her, and she could not do anything about it. A tear ran down her cheek. Is this what you feel when you know you're going to die painfully? Morgana stared at the ceiling. She thought back to the good times. The times with Gwen, Arthur, Gaius, even the few she had with Uther.

Moreover, Merlin...

He had always been there for her. Standing strong agents the winds that are thrown at Camelot. He always told her to look on the bright side. Always side there's someone far worse off then you in the world.

No this time. This time she was worse off. She was in the worse position in the world, and soon the world will be in a worse one. Moreover, it will be all her fault.

Morgana focused on the good times. The time it first time when Merlin came to Camelot and it snowed. The first snow they had shared with him. He won everything. He won the snowball fight, the snowman making compaction, he beat the at a sledging and ice-skating... Well, he taught them to ice-skate. Morgana remembered Arthur falling over on his first go. Morgana laughed at the memories.

The female vampire smiled. She put her hand over her Morgana's eyes. She whispered a chant of magic and Morgana's eyes turned completely black. Morgana was still smiling as she remembered other happy events. However, she soon stopped smiling as the blackness in her eye positioned her memories, making seem like nightmares. Morgana stopped remembering and came back to reality.

She was about to die, and so was everyone else.

The female vampire started chanting in a strange langue. She moved her hands in an odd way over Morgana's body. It sent a shiver down her spine. Morgana suddenly felt like the dead had walked through her body. The vampires chants started to get faster. Morgana's body started to move fast with the vampire's chants. The blood in Morgana was being pumped round her body a hundred times faster than normal. Wind started to swirl in the underground chamber. The candles that were lit flickered. The male vampire smiled. Morgana could see his wicked smile from the corner of her eye. She knew what the smile meant. Time to die Lady Morgana. Time for Camelot to fall. Time for the end of the world. Morgana looked at the female vampire that was chanting. She was slowly pulling something. Morgana knew what it was.

A Knife...

Morgana jolted upwards as the vampire chanted. Pain was everywhere in her body. The pain was from the fact that her blood was flying threw he body at such speeds she should be dead. The vampire slowly raised the knife higher and higher, both hands rapped round it. Morgana may not know how stabbing her would walk the dead and destroy the world. However, the vampire did. The chant was her talking to the dead, and killing Morgana would mean the book of the dead would be free to chant any chant, since only some words could be translated. However, without the holder, they were free.

The knife was now higher than the vampires head. Her chants were so fast no one could understand what she was saying, even if it was in a different language. Morgana's eyes were locked on the knifes blade. It stopped. She chanted faster. Then she quickly took the knife higher and plunged it downwards...

The blade went straight into Morgana's hart. Morgana gasped out in so much pain. As she gasped, all the candles went out, leaving the room dull and dark. Suddenly, the small door flew off its hinges. A roar filled the room. More wind blew. The vampires hoods flew off and their short hair moved rapidly in the wind of the roar. The female smiled wide. She had raised the army of the dead, and set it on Camelot. The male started to laugh. They turned to each other.

"Well done," he congratulated her. "You raised an army of the dead." The female vampire chocked/laughed over Morgana's body.

"I did, didn't I?" The vampire couldn't believe it herself.

"Now, save your strength for the next task." They turned to each other, and smiled wickedly. "Time for the world to die." He snarled. The female vampire let go of the knife, leaving it in Morgana's body. She took one last look at it, and walked out. She took the book with her.

They left the cave and made their way to Camelot. They wished to see it's down fall.

The room was empty, apart from Morgana. Morgana was not completely dead... Yet. She was dying slowly and painfully as she had been promised.

Suddenly, Morgana heard a noise. Someone was slowly walking through the cave towards the secret chamber. Morgana feared it was a vampire coming to do something awful to her.

However, it wasn't.

A man walked in. Morgana was losing blood too fast. This mad her vision even more blurry. The man was not that tall, but still a good height. He had a pale skin colour, but not as pale as Morgana's was becoming. Morgana breathed in sharply. Since when did it become hard to breath? The man started limping towards her, fast. As he got closer. Morgana could make out that he had back hair... blue eyes. Morgana knew who he was, and was glad that she didn't have to die alone.

It was Merlin...

He limped as fast as he could towards her and fell in front of the stone slab where her blood had started dripping too. He looked up to her.

"Morgana..." he breathed in. He was still losing blood himself. There was a high chance that both of them would die there.

"M...M...Merlin..."

"Ssshhh... try not to speak..." He got to his feet. He slowly limped round the stone slab. He stood over Morgana's dying body. He looked at the dagger. Without second thoughts, he pulled it out of her fast. Morgana gasped at the pain.

Merlin remembered reading the book of the dead. There was more than just The Holder and The Protector. There was someone else. However, that person wasn't here. However, Merlin did read something else. Something that he knew he'd have to do.

Merlin, without any fear, plunged the knife into his none beating hart. Since his powers were gone, it hurt. Merlin pulled the knife out. It had his blood on it. Merlin's vision started to go blurry, but he thought to stay standing. Merlin slowly and carefully, spread his blood over Morgana's lips. He smiled as colour slowly started to return to her face. He smiled. Merlin turned round so his back was to Morgana, but he was facing the wall. He slowly slid down the stone slab.

He was dying.

Merlin remembered so clearly what the book said, it was like had had just read it, it was so freshly remembered.

_The blood from a vampire's none beating hart can give life back to even a dead person or animal if spread across his or her lips._

Merlin smiled. He had saved Morgana, but he couldn't save Camelot, or the world, or himself. However, he had saved Morgana and that was all that counted. His mother always said that his kindness and determination to help and save people would get him killed one day.

Moreover, she was right.

Suddenly, all the candles were lit again. The world around him was bright, brighter than the candles. Like an angle had come to save him. However, this was no angle...

Will...

He looked up to see her sad face. This was not mean to be. It was not Emrys that was to die. Her job was going wrong. She had never met a vampire or person like him.

Never.

She held out her hand.

"My offer still stands. You can live and get away from the upcoming advents. Away from the world that will be within the next hour. You can live." Merlin turned to her. He had enough energy to say yes before he went over to the other side and died. He knew what he was going to say. He knew that her offer would still stand. He knew, and knew what he was going to say.

"No." His eyes then closed and his head fell to the side.

Emrys...

Merlin...

... Was dead.

* * *

**Well? Another great chapter, with another great cliffhanger :) ****Aren't I evil.**

**Please review/comment.**

**\|/**


	15. Alive

**Hey everyone, how's it going? Good I hope. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, please leave a review/comment.**

* * *

Will looked at him.

He had said no. He had said no to living. He could get away from the death and everything, but he said no. She looked at his still body. No movement of any kind. Will felt sorry for him. That he had to die. She blinked five times hard and fast, and then shook her head. It had been too long since she had done this job, or anyone had said no. She was forgetting what she had to do. How could she forget, how, how, how, how? It was simple. He died, she lived or he lives and she dies. She was expecting him to say yes. Not no. They always say yes, always, but not Merlin, no. He was the odd one out. The anomaly in it all.

She slowly hovered down in front of him and drew in a deep breath. She then blew out a puff of golden sparkles over his body. The sparkles drifted onto him and stuck to him. The then started to sink threw his clothes and onto his skin. Then threw his sink and into his body. His body glowed the same golden colour for a moment then stopped. All his cuts were healed. Will quickly blew some onto Morgana too. Vampire blood may heal, but it does not heal quickly.

Suddenly, Merlin drew in a sharp breath of air. His eyes shot open as he looked around in confusion. He slowly stood up, forgetting everyone around him. He looked at him hands, both sides. He put on hand to his head and looked at his pale when he slowly took it away from his head. He frowned when he saw no blood. He then quickly checked for his pulse. He frowned more when he didn't find one. He looked at Will, finally noticing her.

"I said no," he said, calm and clearly. He did not get why she had saved him. He had said no. He hadn't agreed to the deal. He said no. Will smiled. She was going to have to work hard to win this one. She was going to have to work on a better deal. She cleared her throat to speak.

"You have shown something that I have never seen before. You were dying and could have lived, but said no. I must ask. Why turn my offer down?" Merlin frowned. She really didn't know. She should. If she was meant to be doing some sort of job then she was going to need to know her person, A.K.A him. She should have known that he would say no. She should have. However, Merlin could tell. She really didn't know why he said no. She really didn't.

"Because, I rather die than runaway, knowing that I could do something."

"You would have forgotten."

"But it would always be there. The taunting of my actions. I rather die with Camelot than run and let it die alone." Will was taken aback by his words. She had not heard anything like that for a long, long time. Thousands for years ago.

Suddenly, Morgana moaned and stirred on the stone slab. Merlin walked over to her to see if she was alright. The chains were gone, but Merlin did not question how. He was too worried about Morgana. He was meant to look after her. Luckily, she was alive. Does that mean that the spell was broken and the army of the dead went back to being dead? Merlin tried lifting Morgana up. Nope. He still didn't have his powers, so the spell was still active.

No powers, sleeping Morgana, army of the dead, doomed Camelot, book of the dead, Vampires, doomed Earth, big, big, big problems, chance of a (non)lifetime and a Guardian that will not take no for an answer. Merlin's (non)life had been turned upside down within less than two hours! Merlin breathed in then out. He stood up and leaned agents the stone slab. He ran his fingers throw his hair. He always did this when he was frustrated. He needed to do something and fast, but he did not know what to do. It would take ages to get back to Camelot, carrying Morgana. He was running out of time, and quickly. Morgana stirred again. Merlin looked at her. He turned to speak to Will again...

She was not there. Merlin signed angrily. He cursed under his breath.

"Just when I bloody need her. Just when I bloody need her." He says, looking at Morgana. Suddenly an idea pops into his head. Why not carry her? He may not be strong and he couldn't carry her all the way to Camelot if his life depended in it. However, it wasn't his life that depended on it, it was the worlds.

He picked her up. He was getting stronger because his muscles were waking up. He had just died. He now, had a plan. All he could as he carried Morgana out of there was pray. Pray that it would work and that he could be quick.

He was alive now, and so was Morgana. Now it was time to save Camelot.

* * *

Arthur slammed his sword into another vampire. He had lost track at how many he had killed. He was still worried about Merlin. Very worried. He had tried to take a bit out of him. Why? What went wrong?

Arthur then heard a blood curling scream come from behind him. He turned on his heels, ready to fight. However, nothing was there. Just fog. Arthur frowned. All the vampires were fighting knights behind him. In Camelot. This scream had come from outside the gate. From the fog. Sir Forms had gone in that direction only a moment ago.

Suddenly, something was thrown out of the fog and into the air, heading his way. It landed in front of Arthur. Arthur took two steps back from it, discussed.

It was Sir Forms head.

Blood oozed out of the copped neck of the head. The head had a face of fear on it. Wide open, blood shot eyes. An open mouth giving off a silent scream for all eternity.

Arthur looked up. Something was emerging from the fog.

People stepped out of the fog. However, these were no ordinary people. They were nothing. Nothing but walking bones, with bits of rotten flesh just about hanging onto the bones. Some had eyes left. Eyes that were big and horrid. Just the look of them made Arthurs blood curl up and rot like their horrid flesh. Drawl poured out of their mouths like wild animals. They were not vampires. Arthur could guess what they were.

The dead.

Something had deferentially gone wrong.

Arthur cursed under his breath and called the men to somehow make a wall. Suddenly, one of the dead flung it's self at the wall of men. It broke right threw. The dead man (or was it a woman?) landed right on top of a knight and started tearing at his neck. Quickly Sir Leon cut the creatures head off. It was already too late for the knight, but at least Arthur now had a plan.

"Men!" He roared. "Cut off their heads! Charge!" Everyone roared as both men and dead ran towards each other.

Arthur and the knights merged into the crowned of the dead and started to fight like they had never before.

Other men were busy trying to take down the other vampires. They only had nine hours until sunrise. However, no one knew if the dead would got at sunrise. Arthur slowly made his way out of the crowed and back to the main square by the castle. There was still no sign of Merlin. Where could he be? Uther had been fighting in the battle too and was running over to his son to ask what the bloody hell was going on, when they heard a scream of a horse. No horses were being used in this fight, so who was that?

Both men turned to see knights charging on horse threw the crown of dead, chopping their heads off as they went. One mad road all the way through the crown towards them. He had short brown/ginger hair and a crown. He also had blue eyes and white skin. He some muscle on him too.

He stopped his horse in front of them, and spoke.

"King Uther. I am King Lee from Herrinie. I believe I have a peace treating with you tomorrow." Arthur's eyes widen. He had heard so much about King Lee. He was the master at battle skills and was king to the most powerful city up in the North.

"Yes, we do. However, you weren't meant to turn up until tomorrow. What are you doing here?" Just then, two more horse came charging through the crowned of vampires and dead, only one chopping heads off. One horse had two people on it. A man and a woman. The other was just a man.

They got through the crown easily. The first Arthur knew was King Lee's son. What was his name again...? Fin. That's it. Prince Fin. He was much like his father, but he had brown hair. Dark brown hair. He also had brown eyes. He had a well-built body too.

The people on the other horse put a smile on his face.

"Merlin, Morgana!" He said was such joy. He had never in his life been so happy to see the witch and idiot of his life... Never!

"Hey Arthur. Do you like the reinforcements that I brought? Pretty impressive don't ya think?" Arthur burst out laughing. He was in the middle of a fight agent's vampire and the dead and he was laughing? Well, there is a first time for everything.

"Right, well I don't know about you five, but how about we leave the chatting to after the battle, yah?" Said King Lee, over the noise of the fight.

"King Lee. It would be a pleasure to fight a battle with you." Arthur said, his heart pumping at sixty mph. He was going to fight with King Lee! Dreams do come true.

"Well that settles it don't it?" Said Fin. He then kicked his horse and it trotted forward towards the crowed of dead and vampires. He raise his sword and screamed:

"Cramroie!" Just then, knights of Herrinie came charging round into Camelot. There must have been more than a hundred knights. No. A thousand. Arthur smiled and jumped onto the horse that Morgana and Merlin had just jumped off. He kicked his horse hard and charged right into the crowed. Uther, Fin and King Lee followed eight behind him. Merlin laughed. It was odd how all royals were different, but the same in so many ways.

* * *

On top of the highest peak of Camelot castle, stood Alice. The vampire that had stabbed Morgana through the hart and had summoned the army of dead. Her plan was not working. The dead should have destroyed Camelot by now, but no. The bloody boy had to get in the way and stir up trouble. She did not feel anything. Not anger, not sorrow, not sadness or regret. She just watched as her plan failed. She drew a breath in. It was cold on the top of the castle, but she did not care. Her hair flapped in the wind, like a raven on a mission. Like she was on a mission. She was on a mission.

She pulled her hood up. It was time. It was now or never, and she knew many wanted it to now. She drew in another breath, and then pulled the book of the dead out of her coat. The highest point of the castle was a flagpole that had a sharp spike on the end. Alice was balancing both her feet on the small spike. Alice was indeed a freak. She could do stuff that other vampires could not. She was just as an anomaly as Merlin was. No. She was more of an anomaly than Merlin. She knew what to do. She just waited for the signal. The heads of the vampires were all out of Camelot, but her. They had all fled the battle knowing that it would be lost.

Suddenly, the people below her cheered. They had won the fight agents the vampires and dead. Alice smiled. She opened the book to another book marked page.

It was time to destroy the world.

She started to chant the words written in the book. These words were harder to say, even for a vampire. The words could not be re-written onto any other paper, but this paper.

Paper made from the bones of the dead.

She moved her hand over the book, twisting it round as she chanted. Storm clouds covered over her head. The twisted round. Thunder clapped and lightening flashed.

No one could take on the lord of the dead and win. Even better, the boy, Emrys, Merlin, could not get in the way and stop them, since he had no powers.

Thunder clapped and lightening flashed.

The lord of the dead was rising.

**Merlin.**

Merlin and Morgana ran out of the hospital to look at the clouds. Arthur, Uther, Sir Leon, King Lee and Prince Fin came running over to meet them.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Asked Fin.

Merlin had told them about the vampires and Merlin. About the book of the dead and the end of the world. However, they all forgot about the end of the world.

Merlin walked forward from them to get a better look at the clouds.

"This is it. The end of the world, and I can't do a thing about. I don't have my powers. I can't do anything!" He said in dismay. Morgana walked over to him, linked her arm in his, and rested her head on his arm.

They were all alive, but for how long.

* * *

**Like, hate, love, discus. Which one do you think is right to describe this chapter? Tell me in a review. I don't care if you even put 'I read this chapter and thought it was rubbish'.**

**Next chapter will be up soon as I can.**

**Please review/comment.**

**\|/**


	16. Keep holding on

**Hey all, sorry for the wait. I had seriously bad writers block.**

**I'd like to thank Camelot4ever for her idea and Morgana fan X for hers too. I have tried to use them, so sorry if it's not what you expected.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

They were all looking at the sky. It had all become a dark purple. Thunder had been clapping louder than normal and lightening had been flashing every second. A few minutes had past and it was all getting worse.

Merlin had been thinking about it. He needed to do something, but he didn't know what. The other vampires have the book of the dead. What has he got? It's not like there's another book. First things first, how the hell is he going to get up there? He had no powers. No powers. No strength, no speed, no shape sifting, no night vision, no telepathy and no levitation. Levitation is the one thing he needs right now. He could fly up and think of a way to save the world... but can't because he doesn't have any powers. He has nothing. It's just him and his friends. He's got nothing. What's he going to do? What is there left? Not like, there's a giant catapult that could fling him up there. No. He needed something that was real. That was there in the flesh... Will! No. Bad idea. She'll do her 'take my hand' thing and make him leave so everyone can die. What is the matter with that girl? However, that question might never be answered and anyway, Merlin had much more important things to work on. Like how to save everyone. How on earth can he keep getting distracted. How! It's like back in the days before he was a vampire. When he was running around saving Arthur's skin with his magic..

Magic! That's it, that's it, that's it! He still has his magic. He was born with it. They couldn't take that away. No way, they took his vampire powers away, not his magic.

He now had a way of beating them... but how was he going to get up there? Magic of course. He barley had to do any thinking. It's all mapped out for him... oddly... Damn destiny! Why does it have to always be him!

Merlin started to run towards the castle. No one followed or said anything. They let him go. They let him do what he had to do even if they didn't know what it was. Something just told them to leave him.

Merlin ran down the corridors as fast as his legs would take them. He ran for his chambers. He legged it. He burst through the door and flung himself across the room to his. He slammed his door behind him and scrambled at his secret hatch. He drew out his magic book. He smiled. This had to have something. He remembered reading something about flying... somewhere. He flicked through the pages rapidly. Where is it, where is it. He flicked through the pages faster and faster, but it wasn't there. Merlin threw the book in frustration across the room. It hit the wall and landed open on a page. Merlin signed and put his hands in his head. He was back on square one.

Suddenly, a gust of wind swept through his chambers and flicked the pages. Merlin didn't notice until he heard the sound of pages being flick fast. He stared at the book. The pages were going forward then backwards when it had finished. Merlin frowned and crawled over to then book. It suddenly stopped on a page and at the top, it said...

_Basic flying_

Merlin smiled. Someone out there was helping him. Someone was helping him indeed.

Merlin got up and ran started running towards the top of the castle. He ran, jumping over the tables and pots that had fallen over, fallen, and smashed. The castle was a complete mess and when this was all over, he would be made to clean it all up.

All over. The words seemed miles away, but he knew that he could make it. He had to just keep holding on. Holding on. Keep holding on. That's all he has ever done and look where it's got him! In trouble, but the good kind as well as the bad. However, Merlin has always liked trouble. He was a right menace when he was six, and he always liked to kick his mother's boyfriends out the door. Yes. He was trouble to the bone, and he liked it. He was always the one to grab the spoon and stir up trouble. Always the one to throw the spanners in the works. To foil the bad guys plan. That was him. Trouble. The single word describes him perfectly.

Merlin Got to the highest room in the castle. It was facing the other way so no one could see him lean out the window and look up at the sky.

This was it. From here on out, he was on his own.

Merlin placed the book on the table and started to read. He took a deep breath a chanted the words.

"To mé hæç all conrh ùïfyhâ." He chanted.

Nothing happened. Merlin frowned. He had said it right. Maybe they did take his magic away too.

Suddenly, Merlin felt funny. He felt hungry. VERY hungry. Almost like, he hadn't eaten for years. He felt light. He also felt a bit dizzy. He blew some air out of him. He felt a bit bloated, as if he'd had too much to eat, but was still hungry. He scratched his head. It felt odd to move his arm. Almost, unnatural. Suddenly, Merlin hit his head on something. He looked up. It was the floor. No. The ceiling! Merlin looked down. He wasn't on the floor anymore. He was in the air. He was flying… or floating, whatever, he was in the air! He had done the spell right. He still had his magic. Merlin smiled. Time to stir up trouble. Merlin slowly made his way to the window. He climbed out and with one thought, went flying upwards. He knew that all the children would be jealous. As he was flying all this reminded him of his Peter Pan stories. There was of course the original, but he made other stories up and made up different Peter Pan ones up too. It was a natural gift, like his magic and ability to course trouble.

Merlin went higher than the castle. The clouds filled the sky so Merlin wasn't seen. He went up and up and up.

Suddenly, there was a bright light. It blinded Merlin as he felt something hit him over the head hard. He fell backwards and downwards as he became unconscious.

* * *

Merlin awoke to thunder clapping. However, this thunder was a lot louder than the others. As if, he was right on top on it. Merlin looked at the ground that he was lying on. It was a dark purple.

_Oh, shit! _He thought. _I'm too late!_

"No you are not." Merlin looked up to see the face that he spoken. For a moment, he thought it was Will, but the voice was not soft enough to be her. He looked at the girl who had spoken.

She had short black and purple hair and a pale face. She had as nice body. The sort that would make men weak at the knees. She had bit leather boots on and black trousers with a spiky belt. She also had a black top that fitted nicely on her. Bit tight though. She also he as dark brown hood on her. Her eyes were a crystal blue. They were extremely beautiful and the nicest blue eyes he had ever seen, his were in first place, but now moved to second. No one, even him had seen such beautiful blue eyes, apart from his, and he was sure that the whole world could agree with him. She started to walk over to him. Her walk. It said a lot about her. Power, fearless, intelligent, attitude, beautiful, sexy, vampire, female and proud to be. Merlin liked her already. Even if she was on the other side. The bad side. Merlin had just gained a huge amount of respect for this vampire. A huge amount. He walk was the type of walk that would enchant a man, but it didn't for Merlin… Well, maybe a bit, but he still had his mind rapped together, unlike the idiots that would lose it.

Merlin slowly stood up. She had gotten closer, but was still far away. She was around three maters away, give or take. Merlin smiled, whilst looking at her up and down. She really was something and a half.

"Seen enough?" She joked, noticing that he like the look of her. Merlin met her gaze. She was SO flirting with him. She was also playing it cool, knowing that he was her enemy and the reason for all the trouble. Trouble. Yah, that was him and he was proud to be. She got a problem with it then she can got running to someone who cares! Cuz he don't. He is a vampire. They may have taken his powers away, but they couldn't take away his new vampire charms. Could they?

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Cool boy charms. Arthur always said that this would charm a girl. He had seen Arthur do it too few, before he fell for Gwen. It works. The other vampire giggled. Yep, the cool boy charms work. Who would of thought that he would be good at charming. Well, there's a first time for everything.

"I'm Alice. And who do I have the pleasure of being in the presents of?" Oh, she is good. She can walk the walk and talk the talk. Cool girl backfire. Arthur had told him about this. When the girl knows what you're doing and plays along. In the end, they either tell you get stuff and walk off, or they fall for you just as much as you fall for them. Goes the good way or the bad, but at least he can get some information.

"I'm Merlin." He said coolly, slowly taking three steps towards her, in a cool a steady fashion.

"Thee Merlin? The Merlin that has been coursing so much trouble for us? That Merlin?" Well, who would of thought it. He was well known. There are indeed first times for everything. Merlin smiled wickedly.

"Yah, that's me. Thee Merlin. The troublemaker and proud to be. Any objections?" He smiled warmly. He never thought that Arthur's guide to charming girls would pay off. Almost seem worth those twelve hours he spent listening to Arthur, who had gotten the wrong end of the stick as ever. It almost seems worth those hours. Almost.

"No, on. No objections." Merlin smiled.

"Good… So, where am I?" He asked. He's finished with the chitchat and wanted a few answers. He also wanted them now.

"On top of everything. On top of Camelot." She said with pride.

"Yah, don't you mean above. We aren't on it."

"Where's the difference." Merlin laughed.

"Oh, I like you.

"I like you too." She ran her tongue over teeth and smiled. Her smile. Another beautiful fetcher about her. A smiled that would make the most annoying old man bite his tongue. Merlin liked that. He needs her around when he goes to see his Uncle Downen. He's the most annoying old man that he knows.

"Well then," Merlin says stepping closer. "There's something we have in common." She laughed again. Merlin really does know how to put the charms on a girl, but now was time to be serious. Dig deep. However, she got there first, reading his mind.

"We've always hated Camelot. Even all those many years ago. Royals, always think that they are better than everyone else, they're just… prats! The lot of them. Are mother's and father's set out from a very young age of thirteen to try to take down Camelot. They failed though and in the end got caught and executed. We all watched at the age of thirteen as they were burned to death at the stake. After that day, we set out to destroy Camelot. Our parents always taught us to hate Camelot and royals, and when we thought different they'd hit us." She stopped smiling, remembering those bad memories.

Merlin remembered a time like that.

His mother was sick and he had to be sent away to stay with his  
Uncle Don. He was a sick man that drunk far too much and used to beat him. He couldn't do anything cuz he was six. He was even too scared to us magic. Whenever his name is said, a chill would go down his spin. Uncle Don hated royals. He had once drunk too much again and started beating him badly, telling him that he had to hate them, wish they were dead and when he gets the chance kill them. Merlin never did as Uncle Don had told him. He didn't hate royals, he wanted to see for his self if they deserved to die or not. Even if he did, he wouldn't kill them. He had been back to Don's a few times after. Merlin had told everyone about Don and showed his cuts and bruises, but no one believed him. Don would just say that he was being stupid and saying that the he hated him. Uncle Don always won. Merlin had learnt to take a beating from him. From The Animal. He always treated Merlin like a slave and got him into trouble. He was trouble, but this trouble wasn't his doing.

However, this was all behind him and hopefully never coming back. Merlin had to live for the future.

Merlin cleared his throat.

"I know what it's like to be beaten into thinking something. I've been beaten like that. But that doesn't mean you have to think that. You think what you like, cuz you're only going to think what you believe. Do you believe that royals should die and Camelot crumble?" She stared him in the eyes. Her face was sad and pitiful. It was the face of a lost child. A child needing help and protection, love and care, but was never given it and had to give it to her all herself.

Just a child.

Merlin saw nothing different in her than he saw in himself. Both lost and in need of help. He was lost in what to do and how to live like a vampire, and she needs help in figuring out life. They both need help, and they might just be able to find it in each other. Merlin knew that she knew better. He knew that she knew not to do this. He knew that she knew right.

Alice finally was able to speak her answer.

"No," she said calmly. "But it's fun." Merlin's smile faded. This was not the answer that he wanted. This was the complete opposite.

"Alice…" He trailed off, and even if he was given the chance, he wouldn't of been able to finish his sentence.

Alice had chanted some words too fast for him to hear. A flash of lightening had struck right in front of him, sending him lying backwards. He rolled backwards furiously as he hit the cloud floor hard and fast. When Merlin stopped still on the floor, every bone in his body was in unbearable pain. His ears were ringing and blood was throbbing out of his mouth. Merlin staggered to get to his feet, but was knocked back flying by Alice, as she ran at him at super speed. Merlin went backwards again, but this time landed on his right side. Blood was now coming out of his noise. He was in a lot of pain and couldn't move. He tried to, but something said no. Alice had come over to him. She picked him up and punched him in the face. He went backwards again he hit the floor face first, breaking his noise. Merlin gave a cry in pain, as everything felt broken. Alice smiled at her work. She then pulled her hood up and started to walk away.

Merlin looked at her walk away. It seemed as if she was miles away. She said something to him as she was walking away. He just made out what she had said.

"You do know that you could stop me with the book of the living, but that hasn't been seen since ten thousand years ago." She carried on walking. Merlin managed to crack a smile. She still cared. She was on the edge. She just needed to be pushed.

Merlin placed his head on the cloud floor. He felt like he was going to fall through the floor and keep falling until he hit the floor of the ground of earth. He knew that he would die this time. That he was going to die and not come back. Will would never dare come up here, where only vampires dare walk. Where the monsters of hell come before they fall from the sky and land on the earth beneath them. Will wasn't coming, and no one else was. It was just him. He'd put himself in the biggest mess of all messes. He was going to die for sure this time. However, that was what he thought last time. Merlin knew that if he didn't do something then he would die and so would everyone else. He had to hold on. Hold on, hold on.

Surprisingly, something snapped inside Merlin. His eyes flashed gold and he moved into his back. He looked upwards. He thought back to his mother when he was six. She was ill and weak. He wanted to stay, but couldn't. He was taken and given to Uncle Don until she was better. He hit him. Hard. Merlin thought back to the pain. The drunken words that hurt more than the kicks and punches. Things about his mother. Things that made him snap, and then get hit badly. The pain.

Merlin's eyes painfully turned red.

Thunder clapped so loud that it would burst ears. Alice stopped walking. A sudden sting of fear flooded through her. The spell had been broken. He had his powers back. He had control. She slowly turned round o look at him. A gust of wind blew her hood off and the cape bit flapped in the wind. Merlin looked around. Everything seemed different when you look at the world through the eyes of a vampire truly. He drew his fangs out and hissed. He jumped to his feet too fast for many to see. He eyed her differently from before. He sniffed the air. He didn't smell any blood. However, he smells something twice as better. Fear. Even better. Female vampire fear. Just the thought made Merlin lick his lips. Alice was now flooded by fear. This was not in the plan, this was not mean to happen.

Alice forgot everything that she had trained for. All those hours of leaning what to do in a situation were forgotten by fear. She didn't think and that was her down fall. She flung her hand up at the sky. Lightening came shooting down at Merlin. Merlin didn't even need to think. He took a couple of steps to the side faster than anything. When he stood still afterwards he was looking at the ground. He slowly looked up at her, drawing his fangs. Alice took a step back in fear, flinging her hand at the sky again. Merlin stepped to the side again. Alice flung her hand at the sky again. Merlin looked up. He didn't move. He quickly flung his hand up and grabbed the lightning bolt.

Alice watched in horror as he grabbed the lightening and used it as a whip. He pulled it down and flung it back up into the dark purple sky. A flash of black light filled everywhere. Merlin shields his eyes, even if the light was black.

Suddenly, he felt the floor under his feet went and the pare of them fell in darkness.

* * *

It was light. That was he noticed first. It was sun light and it hurt to be in it. Gray clouds were parting. Merlin didn't know what to think at first. Every was blurry. Merlin thought for a moment and slowly remembered what happened. He had gotten his powers back. However, he also lost control of it. The monster inside him. The thing that he had always kept locked up, even before he was a vampire. He let it burst out. Part if it felt good, part of it felt bad. All of it was wrong. Merlin moved his head to the side to see Alice. She was…dead. No, awake, she was staring at the sky. She drew a breath in. Merlin used what he had let of energy to tell if she was a vampires still or not. She was. However, because of the fall and all that power that had exploded all around them and closes up. The explosion wouldn't have affected anyone on the ground, but since they were in the middle of it, they were. They would both die. Merlin knew it.

Too his surprise, she turned her head towards him. And for once, for real, from the hart, she smiled at him. From the hart. She could now see that there was more to the world than killing. She knew better. He had changed her mind. Merlin looked at the sky. He smiled. He smiled, because he had something to smile about. He saved Camelot, he saved the world, he defend the laws of life and death, he looked death in the face and said bog off, he faced fear, he became fear and used it, he won, he saved everyone, and best of all…

He changed her mind.

Merlin smiled as the sun rose. It was the most beautiful sight he had seen since he had been turned into a vampire. The sunlight may burn him, but he didn't care. He was dying anyway. No one would ever know what had happened, but then again, something's are better left unsaid.

Merlin and Alice both made their hands move towards each other. They weren't alone anymore.

Merlin closed his eyes, preparing for the darkness to take him for good.

Suddenly, a light shone bright in front of him, and it wasn't the sunlight.

It was Will.

Merlin smiled. For once, he was happy to see her. Very happy. She granted life, and that was just what he needed.

"Merlin. You have been through so much. I change my offer. Say yes and you can live again. You may still be a vampire, but if you like, I can take away the eternity part. Just say yes." She spoke so soft.

Merlin looked at her up and down. She was beautiful. Truly. The rising sunlight behind her made her look even more beautiful. Her odd-looking hair coming down past her feet as she hovered in the air. Her fiery skin that burst with energy. Her none existing eyes of fire. The way she spoke. Merlin had never noticed how soft it was.

Merlin knew what to do. He knew that it would be like this. He knew.

"Will…" He said, using what energy he had left. "I wish to keep the eternity part. I also say yes." Will smiled with satisfaction. However, it quickly went when Merlin continued.

"However, I wish you to give it to Alice." He said calmly. He knew what he was doing and knew that he had to die. He had a plan. He knew what he had to do. He knew that in the end, it would come down to this. He was already dead; it was just time to go to the other side.

Will nodded. She knew this boy too well. He was stubborn to get his way if he could. He wanted her to give it to the girl, then she would. No arguments. She wasn't meant too, but she had learnt one thing form Merlin. It's your life, it's your rules, do as you damn well please. She hovered over to the girl.

She out stretched her arms and glowed so bright that it blinded Merlin. However, Merlin kept watching. It was so beautiful. He smiled as Will burst into a thousand small balls of fire. She made her way down to Alice, opened her mouth, and went inside her. Alice glowed then Will came out again. She then turned back to her normal form. She was free now. She had done her job and saved a life. She could go now. She looked at Merlin one last time with a sad smile on her face, knowing what was going to happen. She then looked to the sky and flew off at fast speed. She spoke to Merlin in her mind.

_Thank you Emrys. I will see you on the other side one day._

Merlin smiled. His work was done.

Suddenly, Alice drew in a deep breath of air. Her eyes were widened. It took her a while to remember what had just happened. She then remembered. She rolled onto her side and prompted herself up on one arm. She stared at him, unable to believe what he had just given up for her. It was his chance to live and he said no. She shook her head. She couldn't believe it. He shook his and turned to face the sky again. She looked up at the sky then back at him. She then got to her feet. She stared at him again. A million things were racing through her mined all at one and even for a vampire it was a bit too much. She had one question though. Just one. Just one.

"Why?" She asked calmly. He had just given her life even after everything that had just happened. She even got to meat a Guardian. What next. She didn't deserve to live after all that. She didn't, but he did and he's letting her live.

"Because I couldn't sit by and watch you die knowing I could have done something. I rather have you live and me die than me live and you die or both of us die. Anyway, everyone deserves a second chance don't they?" He smiled, not looking at her. She shook her head. He was serious. He was serious. He couldn't be. However, he was. He was! She cleared her throat.

"I…I…I… Thank you," she said. "Is there any death wishes that I can for fill for you? Anything?" She said, hoping that there was a way that she can repay him. Someway. Anyway.

"Yes. Yes there is," he said, knowing that she was eager to repay him for what he had just done. She kneeled beside him as if he was a dying old man.

"What?" She asked, having a hint of what it might be.

"Protect Camelot for me. Be the good guy. No one knows your face or your friends. Protect it. Please."

And with that, for the last time, he died.

Alice looked at him. No way was she going to let him die on her like that. One: He had Camelot to protect and Two: He was far too cute. She looked up. It was them. Her friends. They were all on a circle around her and Merlin. They had overheard the conversation up in the purple cloud and down here. They also knew what the boy had done for their friend. No. That was old; they were practically brothers and sisters. She was their sister. The leader had a book with him. It wasn't the book of the dead. That was destroyed.

It was the book of the living.

She stepped back to join the circle. The joined hands as he read. A light filled the forest as he read faster and faster. Suddenly, it was gone. Merlin opened his eyes. He looked around. Alice walked forward, held out her hand, and said:

"Welcome back to the land of the living or in your case vampires." She smiled and so did he.

* * *

He watched as the boy stood up. The boy was still a bloody vampire! His job was not done. He watched as they left heading towards Camelot. He grinned. Knowing Uther, he would throw a feast. He'll do his work then. The fight was not over yet.

The boy did it, so now it was his turn.

It was his turn to keep holding on.

* * *

**WHO HATES ME? After all that, I leave it on a bloody cliffhanger. I rock!**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**

**Please review/comment**

**\|/**


	17. Do as I damn well please

**Hey all. Last chapter *cry cry* anyway, hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**I'd like to thank Morgana fan X for her lovely reviews. I'd like to thank****M3RL1NL0V3R for her reviews and, I'd like to thank Camelot4ever for her continues reviews and helping with ideas.**

**Here's the last chapter, enjoy.**

**Merlin.**

It had all gone so fast. Merlin, Alice and her friends had come back to Camelot, no one knew who the other vampires were, but Merlin said they were friends so no one argued. Then everyone pitched in and helped clean up Camelot (Merlin got most of the work as he knew he would), and then nightfall came and Uther had thrown a feast. Alice and her friends stayed for it and Uther let them. It was all very boring though. Wine (which was the only thing there that Merlin could have since he drinks blood), food and everyone being happy. Merlin wasn't. He couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Something important. Something else. Someone else. Morgana had told him to forget about it and celebrate. She said that she had heard that they were all alive because of him. Merlin had no idea who had told her that, but his money was on Alice. He had taken quite a liking too Alice. She was intelligent, funny, smart, beautiful, clever, nice, sexy, kind and... Brilliant. Just plan brilliant. He also knew that she'd have to go. Her and her friends didn't belong in Camelot anymore like he had once not belonged in Elador. He would miss her. He would miss her so much, but he had to live on. He had lost Freya. He was sure he could live with another. He knew that she would do some good somewhere else. He knew. Just like Will. She had rules that she had to follow, but at the last minute told those rules to get lost and she gave life to Alice. She was right. She will see him on the other side, but not today. Not for a while, but they will see each other again. No idea when, but they will, and he was looking forward to it.

Merlin had shook hands with most of the royals, their way of saying thank you. He had danced with Alice, Gwen and Morgana, neither of them minded that he had danced with three girls in one night and Arthur was shocked at the fact that Merlin had danced with three girls, let alone one. He was even more surprised to hear that Merlin had played the 'cool boy' charms and that they had worked. Merlin didn't tell him that it was with Alice. She's get her head chopped off for it.

Merlin had been thinking of the last couple of days. He just stood in the corner now, thinking about everything. He kept looking over things, advents, and words. He was missing something. SOMEONE, but who? He knew that the person was out there and still at work, but who was it? Who? Merlin thought harder and harder. He stared and focused on a candle on the other side of the room, all his concentration was on it. He thought. The flame danced in the glow of its own heat and the glow of the other candles. He thought. The way it moved reminded him of someone. Someone important. Someone else that played an important part. Always moving, never still, untouchable. Someone who does as he damn well pleases...

The man.

The flame burst out, lashing at the people that were by it. It flew high in the sky, and started to settle down when Alice stepped in front of it and calm it down. The others tried to calm the crowd down whilst Alice looked at him. No one else saw it, but her face was blank. She knew that he had done it, but she didn't know why.

Merlin looked away. He knew that she had all the right to look at him like that. Merlin made his exist. He started pushing through the crowd towards the door. He got out unnoticed easily and made his way out towards the cells under the castle.

He walked normally, but at a face pace. Little did he know that Alice had watched him go.

He walked down the stairs faster then started to run. He was running normally then decided to give it a kick and run and light speed.

He got to the area of where those vampires had tried to get the book of the dead. Something had told him to go there. Like something had been calling him. Something, more like someone. It was him. The man that looked around his late twenties or early thirties. The man with a nice looking jawbone and black hair that had a flat top hairstyle. It was him to the last detail.

He stood there on the other side of the bares, where the locked up magic stuff was. He stood there, face blank. His hands were in his pocket. Merlin licked his lips then looked down at the floor. He kicked a bit of dust up and looked at him.

"Seems I'm in a bit of a muddle here. Wouldn't mind giving me a hand?" He asked, not caring that only days ago, he exposed him to the whole of Camelot. Merlin also put two and two together. He summoned Will, too change him into a human again. However, he isn't.

"Why?" He asked. "What am I to you?" He asked. Merlin didn't get why this vampire cared about who he was and what he was. Whether he was human or a vampire, he was still Merlin. This vampire had nothing to do with him and suddenly he's running around trying to turn him into a human again. Not that he's complaining. However, they had nothing to do with each other. Either way, that doesn't mean that he shouldn't give him a hand. Although, he'll have to answer his question first.

"You're quite a bit to me Merlin."

"How'd you know my name."

"I just do, now shut up... I wasn't finished." He said, a bit snappy at first, but then calmed down. He then carried on.

"The druids came to me and asked if I could do them a favour. Any guesses? Well, they said that there wonderful Emrys had been turned into a vampire and that wasn't meant to be. They said that if I could turn him back again. They said that if i did this then they'd leave my family alone. I didn't want to risk it." He said. Merlin got the idea that this way meant to be going somewhere, but he didn't know how to say it.

Merlin walked up to the bares. He looked the vampire in the face. His mind was wide open for him to look into. He got it straight away.

"I'm your family aren't I?" The vampire nodded. He thought so. The leather boots were a giveaway. Fancier leather than Arthur or Uther could have. His cousin makes leather shoes. REALLY fancy leather shoes. He must have gotten them off him. Merlin knew that the vampire looked familiar. The hair looked like his and the jawbone looked just like his cousins too. They were related. They were the same blood, and he had every right to care about him.

Merlin licked his lips again and signed. He looked back and at the vampire. He knew that he could get his self out of there, but he did it for him. Merlin grabbed the bares and pulled them off. He then chucked them to the side. He looked at his long lost relative and smiled. He looked down and back at him.

"So. We're related, I'm still a vampire, Will's gone and you've got to change me back." Merlin looked at him in the eyes, dead serious. "How ya gone 'a do it?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips, then winning and spreading across his face. The vampire smiled and gave a small laugh and looked at him.

"You. Go have. A good time at that party, and go to bed, drunk. Cuz remember, since you're a vampire. You do as you damn well please. You leave it to me. Go tell your friends. You'll be human by morning." He smiled at his nephew and he smiled back. Merlin went to leave, but then turned around.

"What about the bares?" He asked looking at the bars that he had just ripped off the wall. The vampire looked at them too.

"Ah," he said just remembering them. "You go have a good time and I'll fix these." He gave Merlin a reassuring smile as he ran off to enjoy his last night as a vampire. The vampire nodded and looked at the bares.

"I'll also figure out a way to turn you back while I'm at it. I've got a whole cell of powerful magic. There has to be something here." He walked into the cell and picked up and a vase. He smiled and threw it behind him.

He's really put himself in it this time.

**Merlin.**

Merlin had come back and hour ago and everything went wild after that. He had told only a few people about being human again. Then those people told a few people... Who told a few people... Who told a few people... Who told a few people and then everyone knew. Alice and her friends then decided to spiced things up a bit.

They changed the music to something a bit livelier... or very livelier. Then spiked the wine so it was more alcoholic and got everyone dancing. Merlin at first hated this idea... but then he got drunk and loved it.

Merlin walked towards his chambers feeling happy. He knew that by morning, he'd be human again and he was happy with that. He walked into his chambers where Gaius surprisingly wasn't, but Merlin wasn't bothered. He walked into his room and flopped on the bed. For once in a long time. He went to sleep.

**Merlin.**

He's been looking for a way for more than an hour and still nothing. He had to get the boy too normal before morning and he had no idea how. He chucked another book aside. Still nothing. He cursed in an unknown tongue to so many. He stood up and ran his figures through his hair. It was a family habit for those with black hair. However, he had a flat top so he couldn't really run his figures through his hair, but did the best he could. He kicked a treasure chest then grabbed his foot since it hurt. He forgot that it was made of silver and that vampires are a bit useless agents it. He cursed in that unknown tongue again. He was getting pissed quickly.

He suddenly heard footsteps. He spun his head and body towards the hallway that lead to the cell. A man was walking towards him. He stepped out of the shadows. He had a long blue robe on with short gray air and white skin. He looked familiar, but the vampire couldn't put his figure on it.

"Don't you know that it's dangerous to be walking around the cells at night old man." He said coolly. The man could only try and run and tell everyone that he was there, so sadly he'd have to kill the old fool.

"Hello Caspian." The man spoke his name. He knew him. No one knew of his name. No one that wasn't his family...

"Gaius..." He said. He couldn't believe that it was him and that he was still alive. What? He's got to be sixty something ain't he. Gaius looked at him. Caspian kicked the dirt under his foot. He then went back to finding something to help him. Gaius knew what he was doing. He had heard that Merlin would be human by morning, but he didn't say how. Gaius knew though. There was only one family member that was a vampire and that was him. Caspian.

Gaius walked over to him and held out a book. Caspian looked at him then the book. Caspian took the book and looked at it.

"I think this might help you in what you seek." Gaius said wisely. Caspian flicked through the pages and found the page he needed.

_Turning forward and backwards._

In other words. How to turn and human into a vampire and how to turn a vampire into a human. Caspian laughed then stopped.

"Hang on," he said getting to his feet in front of Gaius. "You had a book on how to turn Merlin back, but didn't. Why?" He asked, sounding a bit angry. Gaius laughed.

"It takes a vampire to turn you into one, so it'll take a vampire to turn you back. I do not have the power to do it. Look it's a simple chant, you'll do it easy." Caspian glared at him.

"You mean to say that all i had to do was say a few words and do the bloody underpants dance round him and his bed to turn him into a human again!" He almost shouted. Gaius nodded. Caspian felt like fainting. That was all he had to do. He can now do it.

"Thank you Gaius. Thank you." Gaius smiled and went to leave. He stopped about half way and looked back and said.

"I hope you're going to fix those bars back up." Caspian looked at him then bars. He cursed again as Gaius walked away laughing. He really wished he hadn't of got Merlin to take the bares off now.

**Merlin.**

Merlin had been asleep for ages before Gaius got back. The old man checked on him then went to bed himself. Glade that they could all put vampires behind them... Well, apart from Caspian. Gaius got dressed, washed his face, got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Caspian walked into the chambers. He looked at the old man. He smiled. It was nice to see that he was happy. He carried on walking slowly towards Merlin's room. He wasn't going to make an idiot of himself and decided not to wear underpants on his head... but it was tempting.

He opened the door without touching it, just by looking, and walked in. He walked into Merlin's room and stared at him curled up on the bed. He made a quick movement with his hand and the door quietly shut behind him. He walked closer so he was at the end of the bed. He stretched out his arm in the darkness and little light from the moon outside the closed window. He turned his head towards the closed window. He brought his hand back towards him and out stretched it towards the window. The shutters flew open as wind came flying in. He moved his arm out stretched over Merlin. His eyes flashed gold as Merlin's body started slowing down. His hart slowed and he started breathing slower. He started chanting the words that were only known to so few. Merlin's pulse then started to increase, getting faster and faster. He jumped on the bed. This was going to be a rough night for him. Caspian decided to chant faster to speed up the process. This was nothing. It was the underpants dance. Nothing.

Suddenly, a bright came from Merlin as his whole room lit up. Caspian shielded his eyes from the light. It soon died down and he looked at Merlin. He looked at his chest. He as breathing. Caspian smiled and started laughing. He then accidently hit is foot agents a bit of Arthurs armour and cursed aloud. He quickly covered his mouth as he heard a noise from the other room. Gaius was coming. He mustn't find him here. He was mean to be quite and not disturb him, and he still had to fix the damn bares. Caspian looked around desperately trying to find somewhere to hide. No such luck. Gaius was almost at the door, Caspian could see the light from a single candle. Gaius was reaching for the handle and now pushing the door open...

Gaius walked into Merlin's room. As ever, it was messy with Arthur's armour and Merlin's clothes around the floor. He looked at Merlin, his young ward that was so much like a son to him. He was curled up on top of the sheets on his bed. He seemed very happy curled up like a newborn baby. Merlin twitched his head and gave his ear a flick like a donkey. Gaius smiled. That was always a little thing Merlin would in his sleep. He had big enough ears to do it. Gaius looked at his chest. It was moving up and down. Gaius wanted to laugh, but knew that he would wake him.

"Caspian." He whispered in delight. That boy never seemed to surprised him. He maybe seven thousand, two hundred and three, but that doesn't give him the right to wake people up in the middle of the night, even if it is to turn a vampire into a human again.

Gaius shook his head and closed the door as he walked back to his bed and blow out the candle. Caspian grabbed at the window ledge. Even for a vampire holding on a window ledge without being seen, heard or falling isn't easy as many say. He clambered in and fell forward onto the floor headfirst. He jumped to his feet and brushed his shoulders as if nothing had happened. He looked at Merlin. He knew that time to go, but he had to somehow say goodbye. He looked at the door, which lead to Gaius's area. He looked a Merlin then the door and walked towards it.

**Merlin.**

Merlin slowly opened his eyes to bright sunlight. He didn't remember leaving that open. He frowned. He differently didn't remember leaving that open. He propped himself up on one elbow. He may have gotten drunk and do as he damn well pleased, but he did remember what happened last night and he didn't leave that open. His eyes then shout open.

CASPIAN!

Merlin scrambled for his pulse on his wrist. He found it. He breathed in deep and held his breath. After a minute and a bit, he was gasping for air.

He was human again.

Merlin was about to celebrate a little bit when he saw an envelope for him on the edge of his bed. He grabbed it a ripped it open and read the letter inside.

It was from the vampire.

_Merlin._

_I had to say goodbye somehow, even if it wasn't in person. The answer to turning you back was as easy as the bloody underpants dance. I did it last night as you know and I kind of woke Gaius, so please tell him I'm sorry for that. I also, have no idea if this is goodbye forever of not, but I will try and stay in touch... I will try, don't listen to Gaius I did send him a letter. Anyway, it's never goodbye for true, cuz we'll see each other again. You and family always do. I will write I promise. Cross my none beating hart and hope to live!_

_Well, see ya lad, and remember. You only have one life now... but that doesn't mean that you can't do as you damn well please..._

_See ya around kid._

_P.S My name is Caspian and I'm looking good for seven thousand, two hundred and three._

Merlin finished reading the letter. He smiled and started laughing. They were related alright. Merlin dropped the letter and fell backwards on the bed as his laughter started to get out of control. He grabbed his stomach because it hurt form laughing. He then jumped to his feet. He was human.

Merlin bounced down into Gaius chambers and jumped on the old man, giving him a hug.

"Merlin, what is it?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but just playing along.

"I'm human again. I'M HUAMN!" Merlin let go of him and started dancing around the room. To Gaius horror, he started dancing on the table. However, Gaius could not blame him. He was just too happy. He then jumped off the table and jumped on Gaius bed. Gaius shook his head wishing that if he was going to jump on a bed it would be his own. Merlin then did a spin off the bed onto the floor and then did a rolled to the door where Gwen, Morgana, Alice and Arthur had just barged in.

"We heard loud noise what's happening?" Arthur panted out of breath. Before anyone else could say anything, Merlin jumped up from the floor scaring them all. He then gave the all a hug.

"I'm human again!" He said then letting go and once again to Gaius horror, dancing on the table again. Where all of Gaius work was. Merlin then jumped to the bed when Gaius tried to shoo him off. Merlin then jumped on the bed like a little kid happy that it's Christmas. The others watched as he celebrated.

"He's really happy isn't he?" Asked Morgana who got a reply form Gaius.

"Yes. Yes he is." Gaius said. He could only shake his head and smile.

"Now what do we do with him?" Arthur asked worried. "He's now clumsy again." He was, sadly, replied by Merlin.

"Well, I don't know about you Arthur, but I'm gone 'a do as I damn well please, cuz I'm back and I'm bad!" He said tumbling backwards and hitting a shelf. The shelf then fell forward and hit the table whit collapsed, but sent most of Gaius's potions flying and some landed in the fire, which burst up into flames, catching some books alight.

Everyone turned to Merlin and screamed.

"MERLIN!"

"Oooppps." He said smiling as always. Alice shook her head with her hand on her hips.

"Forget back and bad. More like back, clumsy and downright trouble." She said and smile dancing on her lips.

"Ya can say that again." Gaius said, grabbing a broom.

"That's him alright." Arthur agreed.

"Yep." Gwen popped her 'p'.

"Too true." Morgana said too.

"That's me." Merlin said happily.

"Trouble."

**Merlin.**

**The end.**

**I loved that. Did you? I hope you did. Please review/comment even if you didn't.**

**Well, I hope I'll see ya around. You might read some of my other stories, but just remember ma name**

**Cooper101**

**Cuz I'll be back and I'll be bad... And trouble... And weird/mad/crazy.**

**Look out for ma name people, cuz I'll be back and with even better fics!**

**See ya.**

**Please review/comment. **

**(Don't care how long or short it is)**

**\|/**


End file.
